


Purgatory

by Kaoz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… place of suffering: in Roman Catholic doctrine, the place where souls remain  until they have expiated their sins and can go to heaven…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Time means nothing here.

The only thing that matters is survival and that's exactly what she's done from the moment her eyes opened to the dark and the _sounds_.

The cries and guttural growls that hiss and snap in her ears from the shadows and the dark corners. The howls that tear through her forced calm, that bring an involuntary cringe and wince and the in-drawn breath that doesn't seem to fill her lungs.

The wet sulfuric stench of the cold nose pushed into her neck snaps her to attention. She sits up, careful not to smack her head on the damp rock and uses her hand to push back Dude. He's a huge mo-fo, ugly as fuck and yet prettier than his brethren which is saying a whole damn much about where her head is if she's considering this monster pretty. Forget that Dude is a _hellhound,_ ignore the fact these pooches are responsible for ripping souls to shreds- fuck, they _killed_ Dean-

' _That was another life. Stop thinking about him, about them and_ home _. This is home_ now _.'_

It's what she tells herself every time her mind wanders and she thinks of Dean. It's too late to change the past and really…what other choice did she have?

Dude huffs a low snarl at her, sharp, fangy-teeth bared showing the bits of flesh caught between the slightly yellowed implements of death.

"Yeah." It's a low hiss of breath at most but he hears it and sees her hand reaching to the side pocket of her cargos where she keeps his tooth-pick. Yes. _Tooth-pick_. She holds up the thin bit of metal, thick as a pencil and just as long. Dude drops to the ground, head up and maw opening wide. The sight is sort of funny and she smiles thinking if the others could see her with Dude they'd totally freak and then her smile falters because _they_ are no longer part of her life.

She grabs Dude's maw and quickly gets rid of the offending bits before they become infectious pus-filled welts though that's what got the hellhound in her corner in the first place.

"You're gross, Dude." He answers with a growled snort and purposely bumps her getting up again. "Jerk. Don't come whining to get a teeth cleaning." She calls to his back as he exits the tiny cave she's made her bed. It's a cramped fit for him but the other hounds she's seen are about his size or bigger and he likes plugging up her exit anyway. She's just thankful the hound doesn't gas her while she's trying to rest.

The sounds … it's louder when she has nothing else to focus on. She's half-crazy from it already. Hiding in her cave won't get her food but then… there isn't much that is edible. Most times, it's Dude that brings her the measly vegan meal she'll sort of eat. She makes it a point not to eat body parts and he's smart enough to bring torn up chunks she can't identify when he's feeling playful or just plain annoyed with her.

"Maybe this time you'll let me eat something poisonous." She mutters under her breath and steps out. The cold seeps into her bones almost immediately. It's an ache she hasn't been able to get used to or forget but it's better than the itch all over her skin from before. "Let's go."

Dude snaps at her hand where she smacked him. He's not trying to maim her but he's gotta keep up the evil hound image and just for fun sprints off. She keeps up- running is imperative when in purgatory if you want to stay in one piece but then most things in purgatory are faster. Dude just slows it down to keep her in sight.

Safe.

The howls reach her sensitive ears as Dude abruptly stops and she trips over him. Sitting in dirt she swipes dark strands of lose hair out of her face and tries to focus on where they all are. She flinches from the loud howl tearing out of Dude, his body trembling with energy. Something's changed- a thread of energy shooting through the whole place that makes it different- something… _better_.

' _Hope?'_

It's been so long but that feeling … 'hope' … she had that once. She felt it every time he was near, whether she could see him or not the feeling … it was just strong enough for her to sense and sometimes take comfort in.

"Dude!" she grabs the hound, his fur jutting out between her fingers as she locks eyes with the glowing red orbs. "Find it."

The howls call again and she sees him wanting to go where they're converging, wants his piece of the _what_ they're about to kill.

"Damn it!" she gets up on her knees and yanks on his fur again earning fangs and a snarled breath of sulfur. "Take me to it! NO!" she falls to her hands as he lunges to where the killing is going down but he doesn't stop and she curses at the hound.

She's alone in her search for him now. At least she thinks it's him and maybe they didn't forget about her. Maybe they finally found a way to get her _home_. That alone gets her up and moving though she doesn't know which way to go. There's no real direction she can follow except for the feeling.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He knows what that is. There's no mistaking the bright shine of a heavenly grace, especially not in a dark place like purgatory. That alone is enough to draw even the biggest bad-est monster from its corner of the kingdom. He figures the others will be out soon enough if they aren't already in search of that grace. Every monster is going to want it for themselves… so is it worth the trouble of trying to get to it first?

He thinks maybe it is.

But he doesn't have far to go before its close enough he recognizes his brother in that ridiculous trench coat.

"Castiel."

The blue eyes dart around and the confusion clears with recognition then darken with sadness and, well, is that … remorse?

"Brother…" Castiel fidgets, shoulders twitching uncomfortably, his eyes darting to the ground unable to meet Balthazar and that familiar smile. "I'm-."

"Sorry?" Balthazar finishes and offers a slight chuckle before gripping Castiel's shoulders. "Why? For killing me because I helped out your humans?" he shakes his head, a hand raised to the darkness all around them. "All forgotten. Water under the bridge, brother."

Castiel smiles, his laugh shaky and the goofy expression registers as Balthazar studies him. "I thought you'd be more upset. I have to say I'm relieved. We shouldn't-."

"Are you alright, Cas? You seem…" Balthazar steps back, his eyes darting around wondering if maybe there's something else going on.

"Yes, for the most part- I'm abstaining from any type of violence. It isn't healthy and we should really just try to get along, don't you think it's best?"

Balthazar is confused. Castiel. Non-violent? Un _healthy_? "What did those humans do?"

"Dean and Sam? Nothing." Castiel looks absolutely chastised.

Balthazar takes another quick step away from Castiel. Wonders if maybe it's catching and hopes not while surreptitiously wiping his hands on his thighs.

"You're in the wrong place brother. Purgatory isn't made for the tree huggers, Cas. It's kill or die here."

Once again Castiel looks around and the shadows are deeper, the red eyes flashing from behind warped out trees and Balthazar frowns, staring at the way Cas is worrying his fingers together.

"I didn't want to leave him." Castiel murmurs sounding like a child. Balthazar finds the bright blue eyes on him, _beseeching_ , and that's…it's just…

"For the love of…! who?" Balthazar sighs and why is it any of his concern who else is here though he can take a guess and be 1 out of 2 correct in his assumption there's a Winchester somewhere in purgatory right this second.

"Dean."

Right.

"Of course." Because who else is Castiel going to chase after if not Dean Winchester…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He's going to die.

' _I'm going to kill him!'_

How could he just up and disappear? Yeah, the friggin nerd is all no-smiting and full with the "Pull my finger"- FUCK! Couldn't Cas have taken him too? The douche owed him, right?

The crunch and snap of jaws on his heels sounds much closer and Dean put on some speed but he's clear on the outcome here.

He is dead.

No matter what, adrenaline isn't going to make him Superman and the damn bone is gone- snapped in half right in the fugly's eye but that was one down and the rest of the hellhounds on his heels ready to rip him apart.

He's not going to think about before. He's not going to let those memories overwhelm him with feelings he'd rather never have to experience again. He doesn't want to remember how the hounds dug their claws in his chest and tore him open. He doesn't want to remember the pain, the burning agony of having his guts yanked, the burn in his throat from screaming so loud it felt like his head was going to explode from the echo of it shaking through him.

This isn't Hell.

' _Gun.'_

Yeah, he could use it. He didn't pull it out right away because what the fuck was a 9mm going to do to a hellhound? Still, if that was all he had left …

The ground changes, its softer and what he's been telling himself are little twigs snapping under his boots are really bones from old kills. His feet sink in slowing him down while the hounds don't seem to care. He splashes through a puddle and Dean really tries not to think of what's in it. Does it rain in purgatory? Because the alternative to what's in that puddle-

The ground starts to rise and the hounds are so close he can feel their breath, that sulfuric stench brings back some paralyzing images but he can't stop running. No way is Dean Winchester gonna be an easy kill. He's Not going down without a fight!

… …

The ground drops out.

Its too late to stop his forward momentum and its nothing but black out there.

"Fuck!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar doesn't understand why he's bothering. He should take Castiel's grace and get himself out of Purgatory. … …

But … well, Castiel would probably hand it over if he asked for it. That's what makes it difficult to take from the idiot in the first place. All Balthazar needs is a little time to figure out what's wrong with his brother and get over this latest bout of conscience because that's what lead to Cas killing him.

He just hopes no one else has found Castiel. That grace isn't easy to hide.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Castiel sits exactly where Balthazar put him. He doesn't move anything other than his eyes. It's cold and dark and the crevice is damp. It smells too. Cas tilts his head back but there's nothing to see. The rotted out stump of the tree trunk doesn't block out the sounds and it's slowly eating at the calm Castiel has worked so hard to cultivate and maintain. It's why he's against violence. There's no calm when everything is in conflict.

Outside the ground shifts. It's a soft, barely discernible sound and Cas stills, breath held. A shadow passes over him and his eyes dart to the bright white cloth of his scrubs.

"Please…"

Castiel looks up, something familiar about the voice gets his attention and then she's kneeling in the crack of the trunk.

"Oh…" there's a soft indrawn breath and her eyes brighten with tears. "Please… tell me you're really here, Castiel?"

"Thòrnê." He sees her brief smile before her face is buried in his chest where she cries softly. Her hands fist in his trench coat as though holding on to keep him in place.

Castiel awkwardly pats her shoulder. His eyes look past her to the outside but it's only her. Slowly, he places both hands on her shoulders and carefully rests his cheek on top on her head.

She was lost to them.

One more soul he'd given up hope of ever reaching. Cas feels … relieved.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dean spits out some musty, goopy krap trying to be as quiet as possible because the hellhounds are still there. He can hear them scrambling above somewhere. He gets to his feet, wincing as his body protests the fall even if it wasn't as far as he'd thought. Dean doesn't want to know what broke his plummet of death because that soft of whatever is only going to give him nightmares.

"Come on." He grumbles under his breath because he can't see a damn thing. Dean hesitates to reach out, unsure of what's going to chomp on his hands because he's trying to feel his way around for an exit. And then he remembers that story about the dude put in a dark cell where the floor dropped off into an abyss. "Fuck that!" Dean reaches out both hands and starts shuffling around taking tiny steps. "Stupid Sam and his Poe. Friggin wacko."

"You look ridiculous."

Dean jumps at the voice. "Who's there?!"

A suffering sigh is followed by a slow spark of light. It's muted and barely gives off any light to see by but it does offer Dean a point to focus on.

"Come on, it wont take them long to sniff you out." Balthazar watches Dean make his way towards him slowly. Amused. That's what he feels seeing Dean shuffling around like a newborn foal trying to gain its legs.

"Balthazar?" Dean's shocked expression renews the angels amusement. It feels good to smile.

"Where you expecting some one else?"

Dean is speechless. What he expects is never the same as what he gets.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dude is in the middle of the pack and that's still too far to get his fair share of the kill. His brethren howl their frustration. Their meal has escaped.

Dude breaks off. He knows the area just as well as the other hellhounds. This is their home, their playground. He'll pick up the scent soon enough and maybe take his pet a piece of meat.

He whoofs, amused already by his pets reaction.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I thought you'd forgotten about me." Thòrnê whispers into his chest. She's afraid to let go, afraid to look up and find it's not really Castiel and the hope that's bubbled up inside her will kill her.

"Not forgotten, no." Cas assures because he couldn't forget. "I had no way of finding you."

Thòrnê draws in a breath, her mind working through what he's just said. He didn't know how to find her. Meaning he didn't look. Did any of them look for her?

"Dean was very upset with me." Cas adds. "Sam too." The brothers had given him the silent treatment. "Bobby cursed. A lot." That gets a short laugh and Castiel finds himself smiling at the top of her head.

"Bobby's always cursing over something." Thòrnê agrees. "Why are you here, Castiel?" she sits back on her knees and finally looks up at him. She doesn't let go of his coat. His smile falters and his blue eyes slide away. It dawns on her that she's never actually seen Castiel smile. He's an angel, a soldier, always very stern looking and serious. "Cas?"

He shifts uncomfortably.

Thòrnê's hands tighten on his trench coat and she's wondering if it really is Castiel and not something she's imagined or maybe this is a new tactic purgatory's come up with to screw with her.

"Well."

Thòrnê turns, one hand still holding on to Castiel as she gets to her feet.

"Seems I didn't hide him as well as I hoped."

"Who-?" Thòrnê looks past to the figure jogging towards them. She sniffs delicately, something she's avoided doing from her first moment in purgatory but there's something familiar about the figure. "Gun powder. Oil…" she _knows_ that scent.

"Why … are …we stop… stopping?" Dean pants. His eyes squint in the near darkness and focus on the white he can see. "Cas?" he draws in a breath and steps forward, glaring. "What the hell, Cas? You just up and leave me to a pack of hellhounds-."

Thòrnê can't believe it. "Dean." She steps between them, her eyes skipping over the hunter quickly noticing every change. How long has it been? And then she realizes- "For him." She turns to Castiel. "You're here because of Dean."

"Thòrnê?" Dean is shocked. She's been lost to them for years. This 'girl' their Father never really explained to them but trusted with his secrets. Things Dean barely guessed at… Thòrnê… punished for trying to help them when it was all about Dean and Sam saying yes. The angels got rid of her.

"What did you do this time?" Thòrnê demands facing Dean who startles at the furious expression on her face. "What's happened?"

"Whoa." Dean frowns. Conflicting emotions rush through him; relief because she's alive. Annoyance because she's blaming him for … well, he's not sure what for. Anger because she's somehow taking Castiel's side and she doesn't even know what's gone down.

"Children, please." Balthazar interrupts. "Cas is uncomfortable."

Castiel gives Balthazar a grateful look for intervening. Once again Thòrnê is caught by the un-Castiel like behavior. Their silence is broken by the howling and Thòrnê automatically tenses at the sound.

"What the hell! I thought we lost them!" Dean exclaims as a hellhound comes thrashing through the underbrush. His expression accusing though Balthazar offers a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Thòrnê whistles. Once, a sharp high note and receives a howl in response.

"He's mine." She calls over her shoulder to where Dean is gripping his 9mm colt. His expression shifts; confusion to disbelief and then Dude slides to a stop in front of the group with bared teeth and a sulfuric stench. "Stop!" she gets between Dean and Dude as the hunter aims his gun. "NO!" she grabs at Dude's face while Dean watches horrified at the mutts fangs trying to snap and bark past her delicate fingers. "Knock it off, asshole!" and again, Dean is surprised to see her foot connect with the hellhound's hind quarter and she's still in one piece.

Ignoring Dean, Thòrnê faces off with Dude. The beast is twice her size and he rises above her, effectively removing her hand from his muzzle. Red eyes glowing down at the woman he's been playing pet with. She's denying him a fresh kill. The one he's gotten away from the other hellhounds.

"Protect." Thòrnê points at Dean, still armed and looking rather pale. "He's mine. Dude, protect. Mine." She grabs at his fur, gives it a harsh yank and gets a snarled snap of teeth close enough to her face she coughs at the stench that suffocates her at the pain she's inflicted. "Mine, so protect!" she coughs and steps back as Dude drops to all fours.

He snarls at Dean and paces left to right in front of Thòrnê as if deciding what he's going to do. He doesn't appreciate being 'mistreated' and the meal he was looking forward to having is now what _she_ demands he leaves in one piece. So is it worth the teeth cleaning she regularly provides? Dude snuffs at the ground, a soft growl vibrating through his massive chest because it's not about the teeth anymore. She treats him like a pet, talks to him as though he wouldn't understand her words – or rather the feelings behind what she doesn't say. He's not only a beast…

"You trust that thing?" Dean questions at her back. He flinches as the hounds red eyes focus on him and it snarls.

"Why not?" Thòrnê looks over her shoulder. "He's not the one who tore you up and dragged you to Hell." It's a second before what she's said registers and she's cursing her lack of filter. "Dean-."

"Don't bother." Dean cuts her off, his expression hard and nods to where he can make out more red eyes. "Its pack is coming." And Dean's not looking forward to a repeat of that event. He's forgotten about her straightforward manner, he'd laugh anytime Sam was caught off guard by it.

"Well, I'll be going now. Cas, old friend it's been real." Balthazar smiles briefly at the trio in general. "Do stay out of trouble."

"Wait!" Dean curses, too late and the dead angel is gone. "Cas!" he turns back to find that Castiel hasn't disappeared on them.

"Your angel sword." Thòrnê holds out her hand expectantly while Castiel looks on at the converging hellhounds. "Castiel!" the harsh tone of her voice draws his eyes to her extended hand and his blue eyes widen slightly.

"Uhmm," he looks to Dean who's looking at him expectantly as well and Cas just wants to _go_ -

"Don't you dare disappear on us, Cas!" Dean forbids with a furious look in his green eyes and a pointed finger at the angel. Surprisingly, Castiel doesn't leave them.

Rather meekly, which is just too strange for Thòrnê to see, Castiel reaches into his trench coat and hands her the shiny angel sword. She catches his blue eyes and offers a miniscule nod, a question; are you alright?

But then, how is he supposed to answer that?

Thòrnê has a light grip on his arm, her eyes darting around already counting hellhounds as they draw nearer-

"Come on." Thòrnê urges and yanks on Castiel to get him moving. "Run!"

Dean doesn't hesitate. He takes off after her knowing he could never keep up with her pace even if she is towing a reluctant angel. What keeps Dean moving is the 'friendly' hellhound on his ass set to 'protect' him and he's definitely going to have some words with Thòrnê about her claiming him.

"Hurry up, Dean!" Thòrnê yells back but it's not easy when he can barely see the ground to avoid tripping. He gets a snarled bark and harsh shove on his ass from the hellhound. Dean's heart almost jumps out of his chest but he clamps down on his fear and the memories of Hell. He can't afford to loose it. No way.

Thòrnê shoves at Castiel, pushing him behind her as the hellhound coming from their left launches itself at them. She ducks and rolls under it, angel sword slicing through its underbelly. It's howls and thumps into the ground thrashing but Thòrnê is already on her feet, the tip of the angel sword cutting into the hellhounds back to snap the spine.

Dean has Castiel in hand, leaves and dirt and …. Something he'd rather not identify, all over the angels face and trench coat.

"Did you piss them off or do they always greet fresh meat like this?" Dean quips with a noted lack of amusement in his voice. His eyes dart around trying to see but it's darker than before.

"Funny." Thòrnê snaps. "I was going to ask what you'd done this time but that's rather pointless."

"Hey." Dean takes offence. For a second his fear is put aside and then he catches the fleeting smirk ghosting over her lips.

"You're a magnet for all sorts of trouble, Dean." She wipes the blade on her thigh and points the way they'd been running. "Take him. There's a cave not too far now. Get all the way towards the back. It's deep enough the hounds wont be able to reach you." Seeing them still standing there while the hellhounds get closer, Thòrnê scowls. "Run! Go, you idiot!"

Dean scowls at her but grabs onto Cas and hauls the 'non-violent' angel in the direction she's sent them in. "Same old Thòrnê."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thòrnê keeps on their ass, her eyes darting left and right in an effort to spot another attack and jump in to protect them. She can't believe they're both in purgatory. Dean Winchester is in purgatory. And what's wrong with Castiel?!

Thòrnê yelps as Dude barrels over her. She comes up spitting out bits of krappy purgatory dirt from her mouth concerned Dean and Castiel would have stopped. She hopes not and jumps to her feet as Dude takes on two of his brethren. She comes in from the side slashing at the hound slightly bigger than her own and ducks out of reach when it turns to snap at her. That's enough for Dude to clamp his jaws on it's throat- it's not a perfect grab but he doesn't let go of the side.

Thòrnê darts in, taking on the second one twice Dude's size to keep it off him. It lunges at her, jaws snapping too close to her head before she ducks away. It's fast too and keeps pace with Thòrnê as she tries to wound it. The hellhound pounces as she trips. She falls back, the angel sword gripped tightly in her hand and at the last moment rolls under it.

Dude howls. He's bloody and bits of fur are stuck in his teeth. That hellhound is fucking with _his_ pet. He lunges, careful not to trample Thòrnê as the hound comes at her from behind. She's knocked down as both dogs snap and tear into each other. They roll around, each one taking its turn on top to draw blood. Dude cries in pain and the hellhound rolls to the top. Its jaws clamp on Dude's throat piercing through thick fur and flesh.

"Dude!"

She's calling to him. With a new burst of energy, he claws at the hounds belly.

"Get off my dog!"

The hound rears back as the blade sinks into its neck. Dude clamps his teeth into the exposed throat and wildly shakes his head back and forth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar ducks out to save his own ass. That hasn't changed especially not in Purgatory. He has a renewed sense of self preservation. If he could only get rid of those bouts of conscience. Maybe then Castiel's pitiful expressions wouldn't have any effect…. One can hope.

 _'Cas, brother…'_ he sighs but firmly stays out of the way. Hellhounds… a Winchester. And … _Thòrnê._

"Aptly named." Still, she's been in purgatory a lot longer than he and has survived. She's made her own guard dog out of that hellhound. A scraggly mutt but sizeable. Balthazar could do without their stench.

 _'How can she stand it?'_ he makes a face and sits. High up in his perch, his weapons close at hand. It's going to be a long night.

"Let's see who's standing in the 'morning'."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dean keeps shoving Cas further back into the dark musty cave. He trips on the damn trench coat and smacks his knee hard.

"Sonof…gah!" Dean sucks in a breath and blinks at Cas. He's got that same soft glow of light in his hands that Balthazar had. "Took your sweet time." As in he would have appreciated some light before tripping all over the angel. He grumbles some more and hobbles further in hoping the hounds can't get in after them but it's getting to be a tight fit. It's not far before Cas stops where Thòrnê has obviously made her bed. It's nothing more than a slab of rock as flat as any can be but what marks it as hers are the small scratches she's gouged into the rock above. Dean sits, leans across and yes, it's low enough she can reach it comfortably. There's too many to count- one for each day? Dean can't see how she'd possibly know one from the next but then, Thòrnê has always had some sort of unfailing internal clock. It's not the only annoying trait he can list for her.

Cas moves off, the little bit of light goes with him and Dean's left in the semi-dark. Castiel's head tilts awkwardly to the right but then bends his knees in order to fit into the corner and comfortably study the 'painting'.

"What?" Dean shuffles closer but they both don't fit so he doesn't even try.

"Me." Cas turns a goofy grin on his face and points but Dean can barely make out anything let alone what the 'me' is. "And Bobby, Sam. Your Father… she's drawn us."

Dean frowns. Cas scoots back and holds up the light allowing Dean to get a clear look at what he's found. There's a pit in his stomach that makes Castiel uncomfortable. He'd promised Thòrnê-

"What the hell…" Dean squints and it's true. Creepy cave drawings aside, she's got them all up on the wall of the cave. There's John, expression serious and there's something about how she scratched the image in that lends his Father a slightly melancholy air. Off to the left is Bobby in his trademark truckers cap.

Dean sucks in a soft breath. They've lost so many friends in just the past three years, too many and now Bobby…

Below and to the side is Sam, a smiling goofy giant and Dean worries about him. There's just no one left to trust. All Sam has is that fucking demon Meg and Sam doesn't have the best track record being left on his own with a female demon.

Then there's the one of Cas, it's a full figure pose of the geeky angel in his trench coat and suit looking all wrathful. It's a wonder Cas didn't fidget over her depiction of him.

The one of Dean is a bit surprising. He doesn't expect to see his Baby right there in 3D and how the hell did she manage this on _rock_.

The light shifts and wavers drawing Dean's attention away from the images Thòrnê has kept herself company with. She's never forgotten her promise to John; she tried to help them and got royally screwed for her trouble.

 _'Just like everyone else.'_ Dean tries a gentle hand on Cas' shoulder but even he is having trouble staying calm with all the howling snarls and barks just outside the cave.

"Hey," Dean tugs on the trench coat and gets a flash of worried blue eyes. "She's gonna be fine. You know her, Cas. She's not a fragile girl when it comes to killing and she's been in purgatory a long time."

"Too long." Cas murmurs turning his attention back to the entrance.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Get up!" Thòrnê yells at her dog and he tries. He tries to get on his feet but that fucking hound tore him up and there's more coming. Dude has defended her against them one too many times and this is their opportunity to get a piece of both. "Move it! Get your ass in gear, Dude!"

He snarls but it's missing that … _umph_ she's so used to hearing from him. She tells herself it can't be any worse than he looks and he certainly is a mess. She can see flesh, pinkish bits of bloody flesh where his fur has been torn off.

"Go! Go, Dude!" Thòrnê tries to find a spot where he isn't hurt and shoves him towards the cave where she hopes Dean and Cas are safely hidden away. "Damn it, go! You can't take them on. Go!" she pushes him again and moves beside him because stubborn ugly mutt that he is he still won't leave her to the hellhounds.

When she first arrived in purgatory, Thòrnê had nothing more than her Baby Eagle, two spare clips and a couple knives on herself. She wasn't easy prey for them either though the hellhounds had her on the run. She's killed more than enough of the beast they want her dead but she's not leaving her dog to pay the price.

"Damn you! Hobble your big ass, Dude. Come on!" Thòrnê smacks his haunches with the angel blade to get him moving as she steps around him to the hell hounds pacing them. "Don't you dare stop moving." She snaps at Dude when he turns to fight.

The hounds are wary of her, of the angelic sword she's more than capable of using to maximum lethality. Two of them have chunks of fur and meat gouged out for daring to get too close to her and Dude.

One of the smaller hounds darts towards her. Thòrnê ignores Dude's snarling stop and drives the tip of the blade straight through the hellhounds eye, twisting around to avoid the claws and yanks hard. She flings the partial skull at the other hounds and backs into Dude's ass forcing him to keep moving.

They are loud. Their howls and snarls vibrating through her small frame. It grates on her nerves but they finally slink into the cave enough the sounds mute just slightly.

"Thòrnê!"

Dude snarls yet again but he's too hurt to be a serious threat, then again Thòrnê has already claimed Dean and that means he's off limits. No eating or tearing apart the human and Dude flops onto the ground breathing hard.

"Gross." Dean covers his mouth and tentatively steps around the hound bleeding profusely.

"Help me with him." Thòrnê orders, moving around Dude quickly with an eye on the cave mouth and the baying hounds just outside.

"Help you what?" Dean stands back, away from Dude and he gets her 'You're a fuck dick' look he doesn't even know the reason for. "What?"

"Keep your eyes on the cave mouth." Thòrnê snaps. "Think you can manage that?"

Dean bites his tongue and lets her mutter under her breath as she tends to her hound. His hands feel clammy and the colt bites into his palm as his grip tightens. They don't shut up, the hellhounds and images of Hell just keep popping up to torment him.

Castiel slowly makes his way towards Thòrnê and Dude. He can see her sorrow, how carefully she touches around the wounds freely bleeding. There's a puddle already forming under Dude…

"Please…can't you help him?" Thòrnê whispers. She looks up at Castiel, this angel so different from the one she remembers, that image of the soldier she's held onto. "He's mine too, Cas."

It's the single tear rolling down her cheek that undoes Castiel's reservation about involving himself with any violence. He's let her down once already… he made a promise he couldn't keep. But this time, this…

"Thòrnê…" Dean calls back to them, his tone shaky but then there's a slobbering snout poking into the cave and more of the hound inching in slowly. "Thòrnê!" he hisses in a sort of soft shout and aims his colt. There's no way he can miss and its three bullets into the open jaws before the hound can back out where other hounds are pushing in behind it.

Castiel gently places the tips of his fingers on Dudes head just between his eyes and exhales softly. It doesn't take long to close up the wounds, a few seconds at most and then the fur is growing back in place. Dude snuffles, head rising off the ground where blood drips from his snout. His legs are shaky but he pushes up on all fours, red eyes locked with Castiel's blue. Beside them, Thòrnê stands as well, a small relieved smile on her lips.

Cas removes his hand, never looks away from Dude and the big hound lowers his head to the angels level and bumps his chest. Just a little hard. Castiel stumbles back but he's got a wobbly smile on his face.

"You're welcome."

Thòrnê covers her mouth but it's too late to stop the burst of laughter at seeing her mutt on his feet and playful. Dude turns around in the cramped space and purposely smacks into Dean shoving him into the cave wall on his way to his post. The ear splitting howl has all of them slapping palms to their ears in an attempt to block it out.

Dean stumbles back and forcibly shoves Thòrnê further back in to the cave. He knows it has to be twice as painful for her what with the enhanced hearing. Just one more creepy weird thing to add on to the list of things that make her different.

Cas sits drawing her beside him since he's got his hands over hers trying to help. Dean shakes off the oddness of that and carefully uncovers his ears.

"That thing has an attitude." Dean points out with a glare at the hounds ass. It's all he can see from where they are.

"His name is Dude." Thòrnê lowers her hands, a smile of thanks leveled at Castiel and the angel feels warm and fuzzy. He's made her happy and that fills him with a childish joy.

"You named it?" Dean is incredulous.

"Start with how you're even here." Thòrnê snaps. "What the hell has happened?" she jumps to her feet, careful not to smack her head on the rock above. "You boys said 'yes'… you-."

"NO." Dean is quick to deny that but then there's that undertone of 'uhhh' that he's never been able to get past her.

"Don't lie to me!" she grabs at his shirt, one hand fisting into the jean material.

"I'm not! We didn't- I mean- you don't understand!" because it's not that simple and she wasn't there, she doesn't know what's led up to their choices.

"Oh, I don't." Thòrnê tugs on his shirt and makes him stumble. "I don't understand how you say 'Yes' to _them_ when you know what's going to happen. I don't understand, Dean. Because I've been in _Purgatory_! I'm here because I got in the way of that fucking 'Yes' you idiots where so quick to give them-."

"We _didn't_. It's not…" Dean breathes out, both hands on her wrists and forcibly pulls her off. "I'm sorry for this." He's surprised this simple apology shuts her up. She doesn't say a word in response but she doesn't have to when her expression cuts him better than any words can. "Thòrnê-." She pulls out of his grasp and moves to the corner she's carved their faces in, her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"Sam said 'Yes'." Cas speaks up into the silence between them. His eyes shifting between the ground and them, uncomfortable with the anger they both emanate.

"He had to." Dean quickly jumps in to explain. Green eyes narrowing to a scowl for Cas. "The last seal broke and the Devil was top side. It was the only way to get Lucy and put him back in his cage."

"You're telling me that Sam sacrificed himself and you just let him… Right." Thòrnê clearly doesn't believe him and why should she when she's seen their relationship close up first hand. They are so co-dependent it's amazing they allow each other out of their sights long enough to take a shit in privacy.

"Cas, tell her." Dean orders, jaw twitching. Right outside they have hellhounds trying to tear them to pieces and Thòrnê wants explanations.

"It's true." Cas has her attention and he stands up looking uncomfortable. "They had no other options. We retrieved the Horsemen's rings and Sam opened the cage. The final battle did not take place. They saved a lot of people…" he can't hold her gaze. Her eyes seeing more of him than he'd like so he turns away from her, from them both.

"Cas…?" Thòrnê drops her crossed arms. She knows there's more to this than either of them is telling her but she's more concerned with Castiel and this… well, what's happened to him. She draws out a soft breath, her eyes narrowing on Dean. "You… you boys… _broke_ … an angel. You broke _Castiel_." And she really can't believe those words hold any truth but then _what_ is wrong with Cas?

"Automatically it's our fault." Dean throws his hands up, eyes rolling because this is typical. Anytime something went wrong Thòrnê lay the blame with him, sometimes she includes Sam but it's like she prefers to pick on him and him alone.

"No. It's not automatically that I blame you for this screw up or every other one, Dean. You're a Winchester and that means Heaven pulls your strings. You're _Mother_ was a Campbell and in case you didn't know, that side of your family is _solely_ made up of Hunters." Thòrnê shakes her head and really she's not being fair, taking out her anger and frustration on Dean.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're a little late on that piece of news." Dean snorts derisively. "And so _you_ know, Samuel Campbell was a douche."

Castiel tentatively breaks in. "I sent him back to 1973."

"Why?" Thòrnê frowns but then shakes her head and raises both hands because that's really not important. "Just, how are you both here? What's going on?" she gets silence from them both and something churns up in the pit of her stomach because this just can't be good.

"Cas, uh… sorta opened Purgatory and uh, let out the Leviathans." Dean hedges uncomfortably. He just doesn't want Castiel to get all emotional and disappear on them. It's bad enough he'd got to deal with an angel who no longer believes in smiting and would rather get his finger pulled.

"Leviathans." Thòrnê echoes. She hasn't seen one in a while and now she knows why. "Cas opened… and then…" she sits down on her slab of rock and stares at the ground. Her boots are caked in dirt, blood, remnants of dead hellhounds-. So, Castiel opened a door to Purgatory and let out the Leviathans but she knows it's not that simple. Why would Cas do that if there was no longer the threat of Armageddon if Sam had caged Lucifer? The angel admitted to not having anyway to find her so he couldn't have known she was in Purgatory so the door wasn't for her… "Souls." Her eyes look up at Castiel but he can't meet hers and that says more than words. "In Catholic doctrine…this is where souls remain until they've expiated their sins…"

Dean isn't surprised she's worked it out. "They were fighting up there. No God to put them in their corners or tell them what to do. Michael wanted to claim the throne and jump start the Apocalypse all over again. Cas was trying to stop him."

"But Castiel isn't of the same order as Michael." Thòrnê stands once again. "He couldn't hope to win, so what changed? Why are you two still lying to me? You realize, where we are, it can't possibly be any worse than what's been done."

"Crowley offered to help me." Cas spoke quietly, blue eyes peeking at her from under his downcast face.

"And Crowley would be …."

"Demon." Dean snaps with a glare at her answering snort of laughter.

"Of course." She turns away from them and why should it surprise her. "It's contagious." She mutters with a shake of her head. Thòrnê just didn't think an angel of God would be caught in that kind of stupid reckless cycle. "Let's see, John makes a deal to save you. Then Dean makes his own dumb ass deal to get Sam back from the dead. Cas! Demon deals are all sorts of stupid in every way possible. I mean…God! Hah, right, He's not listening. Perfect."

"If you're done bitching about our stupidity-."

"Not really, no but that can wait until you tell me how you both got here." Thòrnê's smirk is sure to piss him off but that's the point.

"Dean killed Dick."

For just a second Thòrnê wonders if she's heard right but then it's so ridiculous and something inside her finally breaks and she's laughing. Dean looks at her as though she's lost her mind and maybe he's right. Hell, for all Thòrnê knows it's all a hallucination and the Leviathans really did catch her. It's been a while since she's heard _those_ screams. The souls caught and slowly munched on…

"Thòrnê…" Dean grabs her shoulder but she sits on her slab, both hands over her mouth muffling her laughter. He looks up at Castiel but the angel just stares at them, of no use. "Hey," he grabs the hands covering her mouth and pulls them away.

"Oh, this… it's not real. You're not really here." Thòrnê draws in a breath and chuckles again. "I'm hallucinating- I've gone bat-shit, certifiable, straightjacket and blue pills fucking _nuts_."

"Shit," Dean sighs, his hands drop from her face to rest on her knees where he's kneeling in front of her. "We fucking broke her." He glowers at Castiel and Thòrnê lays back with a new fit of laughter at their expressions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar hears it, the _sounds_ and oh have they come out. That heavenly grace is calling to everyone… He's considering going to Castiel. It'll be a fight, painful- possibly his death, permanent this time… Something inside is bothering him- that damn conscience again- and he scowls into the semi-dark of what goes for day in purgatory. He has nothing to feel bad about. Not for leaving Castiel with his human and that … that … _girl_. She's more protection for his brother than Cas deserves if Balthazar is being mean about it. She's got her own hound.

… …

"Ridiculous!" Balthazar snarls under his breath. He's on the ground before he can change his mind and moving quickly. "I'm going to regret this."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dean's sitting on the ground staring at her 'bed'. Cas hasn't moved either, standing behind Dude and watching the hounds pacing outside.

This growling is different, she feels it inside… of course.

Hunger.

Her brow furrows, a slight frown trying very hard to ignore the soft voiced apology over to her left. She's not the only one feeling hungry. Thòrnê closes her eyes but it doesn't help because she certainly _feels_ his grace.

 _'Alright, get over this girly moment.'_ Because no matter what she sees or thinks, nothing in purgatory can fake a heavenly grace.

Dean's startled, green eyes wary as Thòrnê unfolds from her curled up position and gets to her feet. He's been trying to ignore the muted scuffles of the hellhounds itching to get another piece of him-

"Food." Thòrnê finds Castiel's sheepish expression disconcerting. He's not like she remembers.

"Yeah, we need to eat." Dean agrees. He stands up, back and legs stiffly protesting from his seat against the cold rock. "Too bad we can't get it delivered and I doubt there's a diner anywhere in purgatory."

Thòrnê hesitates, not sure about addressing Dean, she's still not sure he's completely imaginary. Her eyes rest on Dude. He's been sitting at the mouth of the cave- she can't even tell how long it's been since she ran in here with him practically dead. Her eyes flit back to Castiel wondering again what part of it is true and what she's made up herself. Because Dean can't really be in purgatory… what she's heard from them… Did they kill a Leviathan? How? With what? And maybe Castiel's… altered personality makes sense if she would just accept what they have told her. It's plausible…

Dean has nowhere to escape to as Thòrnê grabs his jacket in both her hands. "Hey-!" even on his toes he can't escape as her nose invades his space. She draws in a breath, her skin cold against his neck and throat and then Dean emits an embarrassing yelp when she _bites_ him. "What the fuck-! Thòrnê-!"

Thòrnê shoves him, a little harder than she should. Her eyes narrow studying him all flustered and upset and maybe even just a little hot and bothered which makes him all the more uncomfortable. She can tell all this from the rate of his increased heartbeat and body temperature not to mention the slight change in his scent.

_'I can't be imagining all this…'_

Thòrnê's going with 'Dean is real'.

For now. She'll trust her senses and the fact Castiel acknowledges Dean is there with them. Though going along with Castiel in this altered state is a stretch but…well, what else is there?

"Wait here." She's going to ignore his discomfort.

Dean scowls at Thòrnê's back and she's moving-crawling back into her 'bed'. Dean throws his hands up in frustration thinking she's going back to her 'broken' status when he sees her lie flat on her stomach. Half of her is engulfed by shadow before Dean moves in beside her with a question on the tip of his tongue almost positive she's not going to answer him. "What are you doing?"

"Food." Thòrnê's voice echoes slightly as she pulls herself further into what he now sees is a tunnel. "We're all hungry."

"Food…" Dean eyes the small dark hole with a healthy dose of fear. "I doubt there's anything edible…" but he's not following her.

"I'll just wait, here." Cas offers with a hesitant look around. He's ignored.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He's approached carefully, none of them want to suffer his wrath and the news they'll convey can only bring it down on their heads. He doesn't acknowledge their presence. His patience fading the longer they hem and haw before speaking.

"Speak."

The story spills out almost before he's done with the order. The new arrivals have made a lot of noise but the one the hellhounds have ignored is the one that matters to him.

"The Alpha…" he looks at the vamp, nothing particularly stands out and he doesn't care to remember him either. "Find him. Now."

They scatter to do as he's ordered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thòrnê is running, she's got a bag with veggies that are edible. It's not what she knows Dean will like but the meat available in purgatory makes her stomach turn. She doesn't think Dean would eat any of the scraps Dude brings to her though she'd love to see his expression... She's heading back to the cave. Careful not to draw unwanted attention but even so she's a little late in reacting to the steps coming towards her.

Thòrnê feels the impact and drops her bag of goodies to throw off her attacker. Her clothes soak up the moisture on the ground and the 'twigs' snap under them as they roll. She swipes her hand across her face where a lock of hair has fallen in her eyes and spots the shadowed figure already lunging at her again. Her side stings, wounded and just hopes it isn't any worse than it feels but she has no time to think of it in the struggle that continues.

It's fast and hungry, she can hear it growling, it's grip painful even as she slips from its arms. She can't hold it down either, not for long and she rolls away. Thòrnê is poised to attack when she sees it clearly, pearly white fangs, sharp and bared.

"Vampire." Her voice conveys disgust, lack of fear and a hint of animosity.

"You smell like them." He stands tall; hunger is set aside because he wants something else more than food at the moment.

"You're not so fresh yourself." Thorne retorts. She's not dropping her guard, it's faster and stronger than the vamps she remembers dealing with.

"Where are they?"

"Great." Thorne rolls her eyes. "Another one he pissed off."

"I want him."

Thorne moves- steps further away from him as the vampire moves towards her.

"Get in line." Because there are plenty of pissed off nasty things out there wanting a piece of both Winchesters.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"She's been gone too long." Dean scowls at the dark cave. He can't help worrying about Sam left alone with Meg but there's nothing he can do about that now. His frown deepens as his thoughts turn to Thòrnê and her reaction towards them. Well, it was her behavior towards Dean…

The laughter faded and she lay staring up into the scratches above her head. She muttered to herself but he figured it was along the lines of whether or not she was hallucinating them. Dean shifts uncomfortably, its her fault.

 _'Where the hell does she get off_ licking _me?'_

He refuses to touch his cheek let alone rub at the 'scratch' she inflicted just to be sure he was real.

_'She fucking bit me!'_

At least it got her out of that weird space because Dean just can't deal with that _and_ finding a way home for all of them. What worries Dean is that Thòrnê hasn't found a way out and it's been over three years.

"She's very capable, Dean." Cas replies quietly. "You're right. She's not as fragile as human females."

Dean snorts. "Yeah, fragile."

He's regretting having said that because what he's seen … it's purgatory. She's been in this place for a little over three years and her only friend is a fucking hellhound. _A hellhound!_

No, she's not 'girl' fragile but she's not un-breakable either…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar watches from the sidelines, far enough away he's not a target. There's a hierarchy in purgatory and dead angels don't rank high enough to be a threat. He's learned to keep himself 'alive' by staying out of the feuds and there are too many to try and find a side. In purgatory, numbers don't mean safety- it makes for better targets.

"She's not getting out of this one." He turns away from the newest guests of purgatory forcibly dragged away into the largest nest of vampires in the place. Castile will be alone now…

That grace is calling.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thòrnê struggles even though she has no visible escape. It doesn't make a difference because she'll make herself such a nuisance they won't bother to 'eat' her or turn her… so long as she can piss them off enough they'll just kill her.

_'I'm definitely good at that.'_

He's waiting, like a king sitting in his hall watching as they're dragged in. Thòrnê catches the slight hiss of bared fangs from the Alpha beside her. He killed a dozen of his own before he was too hurt to and weak to take the rest on.

"A bonus."

Thòrnê smacks her shoulder on the ground in front of the vampire, refuses to make any sound and keeps herself huddled into a ball listening to her surroundings. She'll get her chance eventually…

"Do you know who I am?" the alpha lands on his knees, blood flowing from the many cuts over his body have crusted n dried into his clothes and skin. He doesn't look good, not very threatening and there's a quiver in his voice.

The silence in broken by snickers and restrained laughter while the vampire's broad smile serves to anger the alpha.

Thòrnê looks through her lashes as the vampire leisurely stands. He's beautiful, really though she frowns at the wayward thoughts her mind is pulling out of nowhere. Like the fact the vampire's pale skin seems translucent and his black hair is just long enough to reach his collar. Her fingers twitch- maybe it's as silky as it looks, if she could touch it she would be sure…

The vampire draws in a breath, eyes fluttering with the fresh scent of blood and he focuses his attention on the huddled figure by his feet.

"She's filthy."

Thòrnê frowns, her eyes un-focus and blinks wondering who's filthy when she's pulled to her feet. She winces, favoring her side even though it's made that much more difficult with the restraints.

He smoothes the black strands out of her face, his hand trailing along the curve of her cheek to her throat and traveling down her chest, around her waist until his fingers dig into the cut. Thòrnê bites down on her lip but even so it hurts and he's pleased by the muffled sound she makes. She watches him lick the blood from his fingers…

"Clean her up." The vamp focuses on the alpha, blood coating his bottom lip which he licks away. "How did you get here?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dean has enough of staring at the hellhounds ass. He stands, hands in fists and forces himself to move towards it. "Hey."

Dude snorts, ignores the human he still would rather eat only _she_ wants it kept safe.

"Yo, are you deaf too?" Dean snaps and Cas slightly shakes his head.

"You should try being nice, Dean."

"Do me a favor," Dean glares over his shoulder. Castiel crosses his arms and remains in his seat, quiet. "Now." Dean nudges Dude's ass with the toe of his boot, green eyes intently watching for any sudden movements. He still remembers what those jaws can do to his body. "Get your ass up and go look for our girl."

Dude growls low in his chest, red eyes narrowed on Dean's foot which he quickly puts further away from the maw of teeth bared.

"Get Thòrnê. Go on. Fetch you fucker." Dean orders, feeling a lot less confident than he's showing as Dude gets up. The hound shakes himself out, bits of krap flying off his fur that Dean would rather not identify. It's the howl- Dean slaps both hands to his ears, glaring at the hellhound and the rebounding echo in the cave as it lunges out into the mix of hounds just waiting for one of them to come out.

"You should have been nicer." Castiel points out.

Dean glares.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She's clean.

Her bed is soft.

That's the first thing Thòrnê notices when her eyes open and she sits up. The room is garish- dark red walls in a brocade pattern that has obviously seen better days. The furniture is bulky and oversized, just as dark and worn down. The huge canopy bed squeaks as she scrambles to the edge and slides off. She's alone.

Fear is quick but Thòrnê forces the panic down and checks herself, searching for any wounds and pulls off the shirt she's been dressed in. there's not a mark on her skin and the wound from her encounter with Dean's vamp 'friend'… that one is healed.

"Shit." Her voice trembles but then, she's afraid.

Did they turn her?

 _''_ Can _I be turned?'_

The truth is, Thòrnê still doesn't know to what extent her body is capable of healing. She's outlived Macer, his son, and grandson… great grandson…

John had tried to kill her because she hadn't aged since their first encounter but then Thòrnê hadn't expected to see him again. She hadn't said it out loud but he could have shown a little gratitude for having saved his life in that war. Still, seeing Thòrnê again and not a day older than she'd been back then… he'd jumped to conclusions and convincing him she wasn't the same young woman hadn't been easy-

The door screeches in protest and Thòrnê quickly pulls on the shirt.

"I've heard of you." He takes his time getting across the room to her while Thòrnê makes it a point to keep any piece of furniture between them. "I'll admit," he shakes his head,, smiling. "I didn't believe the stories."

Thòrnê is wary, she doesn't buy his 'nice guy' act but she admits to herself he really is as handsome as she thought. She watches him run his hand through the inky locks, smoothing them out of his face and his eyes lock on her. Pale green and definitely hungry.

"Your taste…" he closes his eyes, drawing in a breath while Thòrnê shifts her feet uneasily. "Delicious." His smile does nothing to reassure her of her safety. Thòrnê has been 'here' before. Same situation, different nest.

"So I'm what." Thòrnê keeps moving around the room, she's not as fast as a vampire but she's not going to be meek and lie down for him either. "Your personal supply of plasma?"

His smile widens. "Endless…supply."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar walks in rather leisurely but then he's not in a particular hurry. That conscience is still nagging him regarding his intentions with Castiel's grace. There's a decision pending…

Dean jumps to his feet. "How the hell did you get in?"

"Brother…"

Balthazar smiles, it's different. He knows it as well as Castiel even if his nerdy brother has lost his marbles. It's a forced smile, lacking in the usual perturbed amusement…

"I walked in."

Dean isn't amused by the sarcastic answer. "There's hellhounds out there. Why aren't you in pieces?"

"Oh," Balthazar glances at the opening of the cave, his smile a little more conniving. "I was…persuasive."

Dean snorts.

"We should go." Balthazar reaches towards Castiel when Dean steps between the angels.

"Why?" Dean is worried about Thòrnê, she's been gone too long and with that hound chasing her down leaving the cave just isn't part of the plan.

"Because the hounds aren't the only things in purgatory that want a piece of … you." Balthazar's gaze travels from Castiel to Dean. The perfunctory smile does nothing to help get them moving even when he motions for Cas to get a move on.

"And Thòrnê?" Dean frowns. He's worried because she hasn't returned and he still feels they owe her. "We-."

"There's nothing you can do for her. Now, lets go." Balthazar again reaches toward Castiel.

"Woa, what? What happened?" Dean ignores the huff of breath the dead angel expels; he couldn't care less how annoyed Balthazar is.

"Vampires took her. She'll be dead. … or turned. Ryan might like her. Fresh meat." Balthazar shrugs, it's no skin off his nose so what does he care? It wouldn't be the first time the girl has been their blood bag.

"What?! How'd-." Dean drags in a breath and takes a moment to figure out what the hell the next step is. "How do you know?"

"Because I saw her taken. And that other one too." Balthazar waves a dismissive hand, impatient with them both though Castiel looks positively green.

"What other one? Why didn't you do anything?" Dean glares. "Forget it; we have to get her out of there."

"Go right ahead." Balthazar laughs. He has no intention of rescuing anyone other than himself. "I'm sure they'd love to have their meal delivered."

"Cas…" Dean ignores the smirking bastard and turns to his friend. What he sees isn't reassuring; Castiel's downcast eyes and fidgeting hands are not a good sign.

"We should wait here." Castiel mutters peeking through his lashes at Dean.

Balthazar snaps. "Well you can't."

"Why the hell not?" Dean turns to him, glaring. "What's with the interest in Cas?"

"I shouldn't have to explain." Balthazar glares right back. "You have a brother of your own."

Dean snorts. However much they call themselves brothers, he doesn't see it. "He's the reason you're here." Dean points out. "I got a pretty face, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Balthazar shrugs, his smile only adds to the insulting silence.

Castiel speaks up. "It's in the past."

"Bull shit." Dean glances at both. "You're not that close." But he doesn't know that for sure. What's he really know about Cas? That he's an angel, that he's switched sides one too many times and maybe Dean ought to let Balthazar take Cas…

What good is a broken angel in purgatory?

"All families have problems, Dean." Balthazar's gaze travels past Dean to rest on Castiel. "Angels… we're not so different."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dude finds her bag. The one she always carries around with the weeds she eats when he provides her perfectly fresh meat… the thought isn't as amusing right now. Her food is scattered, pieces smushed and broken which means trouble found her. Dude calls for her, a long piercing howl that echoes… no answering whistle. He calls again but there's still no response and he's searching, nose to the ground, for any scent. What he finds is blood, her scent fresh among the others all jumbled together. The low rumbling in his chest finally erupts into a snarled howl of anger. He takes off, snarling and spitting his fury because they've taken her from him.

She claimed the human…

Dude will get her back and the vampires won't see him coming.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's a long hike. The dark has only slightly lightened- a different shade of gray… Dean is still upset with Cas. All the angel wanted was to wait for Thòrnê back at her cave. It's upsetting to see Castiel like this; meek, frightened of his own shadow, just a slightly raised voice and he's cowering… Dean just really wants the old Cas back. But there's a part of him that's glad to have at least this much of his old friend because it's better than not having Castiel at all.

_'Douch-bag.'_

Balthazar too. He's been blunt- not a doubt she's already dead. There's a part of Balthazar that enjoyed the slight cringe of Castiel's shoulders when he said it. It's a minor pleasure, trivial really and it's just so petty- _'_ Human _.'_ Balthazar utters a softly pained sigh at this realization _. 'Ugh, that's so_ human _of me.'_

Castiel tugs on Dean's arm, blue eyes scanning the gray-light of 'morning' with his head slightly tilted and they stop.

"We're close." Balthazar speaks softly. He's wary, careful because he certainly can't smite anything here. "I don't see what good you're going to do her walking in there."

"We're not leaving her again." Dean snaps with a glare. There's been too much loss…

"I assume you have some kind of plan then…? No? Right, of course you don't." Balthazar sighs again and the eye-rolls are getting on Dean's last nerve. "She. Is. Dead." He looks at both of them. "They'll drink you dry." And do away with that grace Balthazar so wants for his own!

"I'm going to get her." Dean states in his best 'shut up or fuck off' tone. He looks at Cas expecting him to help but Cas looks all kinds of uncomfortable. "You kidding me?!"

Castiel doesn't move, he makes no protest, no opinion though he feels it; guilt. He's let her down once already, it seems to be his thing, what he does best when all he wants is to help them. He didn't bother to search for her, didn't really try and there were other more important issues to deal with. There were seals to break, an apocalypse to keep on track, the brothers had to be lead, they had to give their 'yes' and Thòrnê…well, she wasn't important enough to disobey his orders.

Not then.

But she is what started Castiel questioning what he was doing, who was he really serving with blind obedience?

Dean looks between the angels- dead and broken- and shakes his head. "You know what-."

"Let's go." Castiel straightens his shoulders and looks at Dean. He's trying and though it's not exactly the 'nerdy-smiting-angel' of old this is as close as Castiel can manage for now.

"Yeah, you just leave me." Dean growls. "You're good at that-."

"To get Thòrnê." Castiel clarifies.

Dean stumbles, the anger and disappointment turning to confused surprised that he tries to cover and manages a half way decent comeback. And really? Dean is relieved not to be on a rescue mission all on his own because there's no plan. _'Not yet.'_

"It's a nest!" Balthazar hisses with anger. "The biggest one here, actually."

"She's alive." Dean re-iterates but he has to believe it because right now he just can't deal with one more death. He's too damn tired for it, for all of it!

"You're delusional." Balthazar can't even manage a disparaging smile.

"Do we still need you to tell us where she is? Because you don't have to help. Or is rolling your eyes at us, it?" Dean demands.

Balthazar is annoyed beyond reason. He should just leave them, let Cas suffer whatever pain the controlling faction that gets him imparts…

"It's your funeral." Balthazar snaps as he turns away from them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He's starving. They chained him up and cast him in the darkest corner of the wretched basement- it stinks of mold and wet and his anger is simmering. They _dare_ …..

He snarls in the dark. The blame lies solely on the Winchesters. They've dragged him into _Purgatory_! He- an _Alpha_! He doesn't care how. He doesn't care _why._ All that matters is the deed and for this he will make the brothers pay and pay dearly… Just as soon as he deals with the vampires lolly-gagging above.

He entertains himself with images of what he will do once he's free of the shackles. Heads … will … roll!

Laughter echoes in the dank darkness.

Ignored.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's a krappy excuse for a mansion but it's massive. A run down, condemned looking thing from his vantage point a few miles away perched up in the tree with Balthazar and Castiel.

So the dead angel didn't leave them and for that Dean is silently grateful.

 _"One is easy to kill. Two or more…the odds turn."_ John used to say…. Maybe this isn't what John meant by fighting a larger foe with numbers but this is what Dean has to work with. And a broken angel is still better than none.

"So… mansion, huh." Dean just doesn't get it. Its purgatory right?

"Purgatory…" Balthazar sighs. "The torment is tailored to the soul. You punish yourself."

"You're telling me that's a punishment?" Dean points to the mansion they're all staring at. "So… its purgatory's version of the money pit? Running water is a 'torment'? Wait," Dean frowns, green eyes on the massive structure and the dozens of broken windows he can see. " _Does_ he have running water? _Hot_ running water?"

Balthazar knows a shower is what Dean is after. "Humans."

"Hey." Dean takes offense at the disgusted tone, watching as Balthazar climbs down. "What?" he looks at Cas but he's got a slight smile on his face as he also descends and Dean climbs down too. "What kind of 'torment' is this anyway? What, he's 'poor little rich boy' living in that krappy run down hell hole…" it's all krap, that's what Dean thinks.

There's a howl. Much too close and followed by a bunch more. Dean is tense, his colt in hand though his bullets are numbered at this point. Balthazar has Castiel's angel sword, a shining beacon even in the gray light of what passes for day. They stand back to back, all three, looking for the point of attack.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thòrnê stirs but it's a chore. Her head spins and she closes her eyes again. She can feel the pull on her skin, the pain focused solely at the mouth clamped to her shoulder. He's been feeding on her…Thòrnê can't tell how long it's been. Days, hours … it could be weeks and she wouldn't know, not until he stops and she has a few hours to recover.

She wasn't easy, she fought him and it took four of them to subdue her before he could feed. Thòrnê can't remember what happened after though she can tell her hands and feet are bound.

Something draws Thòrnê out of her stupor-

The door crashes open and this time the room spins a lot slower.

"What?" the hissed demand is ominous and the vampire at the door swallows hard before apologizing. "What!"

"We- there's a-a problem." The vampire backs out. "Down stair- out front."

The vamp runs off.

"Don't go anywhere." He picks her off his lap and carelessly drops her on the bed. He starts to leave but turns back and licks the blood still oozing from the wound then smoothes the inky strands out of her face. "I'll be back soon. We can…mmmm." He's still hungry.

Thòrnê can't keep her eyes open though she tries. The door closes and muffles the baying hounds…

"Dude…"

She needs to get up…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hellhounds.

The first one is all Dude needed to get the rest on his ass. It wasn't difficult; he's not exactly 'in' with his brethren.

He calls for her as they reach the gates. He slips through the broken design of vines in metal uncaring of the fur it tears off his side. It only means the hounds behind him will be worse off.

The vampires scramble. They don't know what the hell is going on, they've never been attacked by hellhounds and those mo-fo's are huge. They break through what's left of the gates and the heavy wooden door splinters beneath three of the huge monsters. More crash in through the windows, glass spraying everywhere accompanied by the screams of vampires being torn to pieces.

Ryan stands on the top step of his 'fancy' staircase. His home is being destroyed and while it might not be a shining pillar among the ruins of purgatory… it is _his_.

"Get these mutts out oF MY HOUSE!"

In answer he gets a snarled display of sharp fangs attached to a trembling hound inching its way up the long staircase, red eyes locked on the vampire.

Dude can smell her on him, fresh blood…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You're seeing this." Dean mutters as the hounds swarm into the mansion. "Right?" he turns to Balthazar and then Castiel, both angels watching the destruction. "What the hell's going on?"

"Are you still planning on going in there?" Balthazar nods to the mayhem. He'd like to see Dean try it, that ridiculous rescue and laughs.

Dean glares at him. He doesn't see how he can make his way in, find Thòrnê and get out both in one piece!

Castiel doesn't say anything. He owes her, for leaving Thòrnê to fend for herself…

"Cas!"

But Castiel is gone and likely ignoring Dean's demand that he come back.

"You damn fool!" Balthazar grips the heavenly sword in both hands wishing with every particle of his being that it was Castiel's neck.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean starts off towards the mansion. He's got an angel and a girl to rescue and somehow, someway he's going to get it done.

"Oh for the love of…! Gah!" Balthazar isn't about to follow either of them into that mess.

Absolutely not.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Castiel has no trouble finding Thòrnê. She's alone, struggling to stay conscious and free herself. The ties have cut into her wrists and his gentle touch startles her.

"…Castiel?..."

"Don't struggle. You'll harm yourself further." Cas orders gently. He frees her hands and then moves to her feet. The door splinters, it bangs into the floor breaking a table as it does. The howl rouses Thòrnê and her eyes find Dude.

"…Cas beat you to it…" Thòrnê quips as her eyes slide shut.

Dude tosses furniture out of his way and stops beside Castiel, red eyes shifting between his pet and the angel that healed him.

"I'll keep her safe." Cas promises.

Dude huffs a sulfuric breath and nudges Castiel a little roughly before turning around and heading out the door. Castiel only hopes that Dean and Balthazar have managed to remain civil with each other.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dude knows better than to waste time inside the hornets' nest he's stirred. Vampire and hellhound, both are going to want blood. The easiest way out is down, the two hounds in his way are thankfully distracted by the vampires coming up behind. Dude jumps past them and lands in the center of the old staircase. The sound of wood splintering is the only warning they all get before the floor gives out under them and the vampires along with the hellhounds fall into the basement.

Plaster and mortar crumble. Chunks fall and the foundations groan menacingly. The hounds roll around, each one tearing chunks into the vampires and the metal cage is dented. The alpha reaches past and grabs the first vampire he can. Its head separated rather easily…

Dude lunges up and scrambles out of the pit, lighter than the other two behemoths that get pulled back. He can hear their whimpers and growls a response, the f-you he'll give to the rest. It's in the courtyard that he catches another familiar scent. Annoyance is his first emotion because the human is certainly doing its best to get shredded. He howls though he doubts Dean will recognize him and changes direction to intercept.

Sure enough, as Dude gets within range of Dean he's got a shiny toy in hand.

"…Dude…?" there's an embarrassing tremor in Dean's voice. His gun hand wavers and he could play it off by blaming Thòrnê because she's fond of that damn mutt but he's about to shit his pants and there's a vivid memory of the one that tore into his chest and dragged him to the pit that's adding to the urge.

Dude slides to a stop in front of Dean. His bark is more a growl and once again his snout shoves into Dean's chest. Those teeth are incredibly gentle as they latch onto his arm and drag him around before letting go. Dude lowers himself, red eyes swaying back and forth from Dean to the mansion and the screams he can hear.

"…you… what- is this.. Am I supposed to … get up?" Dean is confused. But the rumbling growl and slobbering fangs urge Dean to climb aboard. "What the fuck-. Thòrnê-!"

Dude rises slightly, his bark more warning than Dean would get from any of the hellhounds. He smacks Dean with his tail and jerks again. What Dude wants is obvious and if he's leaving the mansion behind without Thòrnê then Dean has to trust she's not there anymore.

"Cas..?" another growl has Dean nodding. As he swings his leg over the hound. "Alright, alright. I can't believe I'm-!" Dean grabs fistfuls of Dude's fur as he lunges forward. Dean's lucky to still be on the damn beast. He's not happy about the branches that smack him, the fucking things sting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Castiel arrives with Thòrnê in his arms. Back to her cave and he lays her gently on the slab of rock she's been sleeping on for who knows how long. He takes off his coat and covers her then stands uncomfortably, not sure what else he's supposed to do. After a moment, Cas sits beside her at her feet and waits. He worries Dean and Balthazar have been caught in some trouble but hesitates to leave in search of them. He's promised to keep her safe…

Castiel wonders what's happened to Thòrnê. She's befriended a hellhound- not an easy feat or even a reason why anyone would want to. And there's also what Balthazar mentioned; Thòrnê captured by vampires…. And it's not difficult to figure out the rest. Thòrnê regenerates, one of his Father's unique creations. She can heal at different rates depending on the damage. The vampires could feed off her indefinitely.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dean fires again and the colt is empty.

"That's it. You better haul ass!" Dean warns as he grabs on. Dude isn't used to the extra weight, he's never had to carry Thòrnê and the human on his back is hers so…

He doesn't like it. He'd rather not but they can't turn n fight… Dude hates it.

Dean grabs on as Dude puts on another burst of speed. He doesn't think this is good- a last minute sprint… "Wait!" Dean sits up; green eyes wide because he doesn't see where they end up in a good place but Dude doesn't even slow. "Wait, wait, wait!"

Dude jumps in.

There's a second of weightless free fall before he's under and it's not so bad, really… Now. He's gotten used to the 'being clean' part of living with Thòrnê. That hadn't been the case at first and he'd almost gone back to his pack because she kept insisting on bathing-

"What the fuck!" Dean is spluttering and cursing when he comes up. He's swallowed a mouthful of the brackish substance he thinks is water- sure as hell feels like it is.

Dude clamps his jaws into the human careful not to hurt and drags Dean towards their 'exit'. Dean splutters and tries not to 'drown' making a nuisance of himself when Dude is trying to help.

Dean is free. Only a second before Dude has him by the collar and Dean is flying out of the water to land with a wet 'splat!' on hard pebbles gritting his teeth as they imprint themselves in his back. He's chocking back the excess amounts of water still clogging up his throat and likely at least one of his lungs. When he finally sits up sort of breathing normally it's to a second dowsing. A shower of wet fur and who knows what other krap has been loosened from the hellhounds hide.

"Are you done?" Dean snaps with a glare as he wipes his face of the gunk Dude's flung onto him.

Dude turns red eyes on the human and snorts his answer. Dean is once more choked by the sulfuric fumes of the hounds breath. "Breath mint. Heard of those?" he coughs and shakes his head. "I don't get her…" because he doesn't understand how she can befriend this beast. "Now where?"

Dude shivers once more, snorting in amusement when Dean is quick to try and shield himself from anymore hound gunk getting on him.

"Real funny…" Dean glowers, he sighs, head shaking again as he realizes what he's doing. "I'm talking to a hellhound."

It's disturbing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar finds his 'shack'; the walls whistle with the slightest breeze, mold is the dominant smell from the rain and damp that seep in through the cracks. Its purgatory's version of the fancy digs Balthazar preferred when he'd been an angel carousing on earth with mud-monkeys. Not a window has a single pane of glass and he's long ground those bits to sand pacing from one room to the next. Purgatory really does tailor torments to the individual soul. For a fallen angel…

The only bright light in this decrepit corner is the angel blade in his hands. It feels like _home_ …

"Father…"

HE didn't answer before, not for any of them and Balthazar doesn't expect to be heard – not where he is- but with this bit of heaven in his hands… there's a grain of hope. That maybe…there's a way home for him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thòrnê startles awake and sits up tensed for a fight. Bright blue eyes watch her…it's a moment before her heart slows to a normal pace.

"Are you well now?"

Thòrnê pats her neck, examines her wrists and tries to remember what's happened. She doesn't have a mark, nothing at all to prove she'd been a vampire's blood bag yet again.

"I feel fine." Thòrnê replies though she feels far from it. Physically at least she's not lying. No marks, the only physical problem is that they're still hungry, no… She hates sleeping. She hates dreaming of _home_ and of _them_ …but every time her eyes open it's this darkness that greets her. The same _sounds_ fill her ears and drown out anything good she could've remembered asleep, what it had felt like…

Castiel doesn't like the howls and least of all the screaming souls. He doesn't know how to behave when Thòrnê curls up clutching her head. "Thòrnê?" he reaches a hesitant hand towards her. Castiel is surprised she latches onto him, small hands gripping his trench coat and he offers her what awkward comfort he can.

"Don't forget me."

Castiel doesn't like feeling guilty; its uncomfortable and reminds him of the pain he's caused. "I won't."

Their silence is interspersed with sounds neither can stand.

"How do we get home, Cas?" Thòrnê peeks up from the warm cocoon of Castiel's arm.

It's the one question they've all asked themselves and Cas still doesn't know the answer. Thòrnê is looking to him as though it's his responsibility to get them all home. He's seen the same look from Dean though the hunter knows better than to put all his trust in Castiel. Dean will look for a way out of purgatory making it 1 out of 2 chance they'll succeed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They face off, fangs bared and blood dripping. The alpha vamp- even weak with hunger- has proven more than a match for the self-entitled prince-ling of purgatory.

"I'm gonna tear you apart."

He certainly has been trying which is what amuses the alpha. There are quite a few of them forming a ring around the two but the others hesitate to attack because even in numbers the alpha has ripped more than a few heads off.

No one expects the thing that comes from the darkness to devour them and the voice- a far cry from the human it had once pretended to be.

"I've been spoiled by my time away. … .No matter, food is food and I am hungry." The discomforting grin seems frozen in place though the skin stretches and undulates like an ill-fitting cover. _Why_ it has kept the form of the human it had mimicked makes no sense but the thing isn't sensible.

"Leviathan." There's a mix of horror and fear that thread through the voices that utter the title. More than one starts to flee- among them the alpha who has no intention of becoming its meal.

"Let's eat."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar stills. Yes, he died but there r some things he doesn't need a heavenly grace for. The change is palpable even to him. Purgatory has quieted.

"What now…?" he grumbles to himself but really, he'd rather not know, though it would benefit him since he's rather fond of breathing. He's got the awful suspicion that he already knows what the quiet brings, the one thing that had made purgatory absolutely lethal…

"Leviathans."

Balthazar hopes he is wrong. He hopes it's not as terrible as that and yet he hurries off in search of his brother because that grace is what's going to get him out.

The leviathans will be after it as well.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Castiel stands quickly, Thòrnê almost knocked off her seat, he's up so fast. She follows him to the mouth of the cave, silent. He's agitated-once again a strange reaction she's becoming used to of this new version of the angel she remembers.

"What is it?" Thòrnê rests a gentle hand on his arm, the trench coat crinkling slightly beneath her palm.

"I have to go." Castiel's blue eyes rest on her for a split second- sadness, despair, resolve- and then he's gone with only the flutter of his wings whispering softly.

"Castiel…" Thòrnê draws in a sharp breath, hands clenching into fists held tightly against her chest. She feels the air leave her lungs and her brain stalls. She can't think, can't move, can't _process_ what this means.

_"I have to go."_

What did he mean? Would he return?

"He promised." Thòrnê reminds herself. He said he wouldn't forget her … but did that mean he wouldn't leave her behind if there was a way to get home?

_'Get it together! He's left you clothes and weapons. You can find him again.'_

It's what gets her moving. Thòrnê dresses quickly grabbing the bag Castiel dropped at her feet; items taken from the vampires nest. She briefly wonders who they'd belonged to but it doesn't matter. Whoever they were, they've been dead and gone or turned into one kind of monster or another.

Thòrnê takes what she can; the pack with a skin of water, a knife in her new boots and the long serrated bone blade she wonders how Castiel came across it.

At the mouth of her cave, Thòrnê pauses to survey what she's walking into. She'll need Dude but calling to him will alert the other hounds as well.

"I still need him…" Thòrnê steps out and whistles for Dude. She waits a beat but there's no answering howl. He's either too far or something else is keeping him busy but she'll try again later. "Where could you go, Castiel?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The second they make it out of the rocks Dean takes in a deep breath, relieved. He's not fond of being in the ground. Call it a slight phobia due to his sojourn in hell.

Dude stops, head tilted, listening. Her jerks forward before he remembers her human.

"Agh! Damn it!" Dean exclaims at the jaws clamped on his arm. "What the hell-?" He stumbles and goes down on his knee in the dirt, hissing at another bruise he's sure will add to the dozen others covering his body.

Dude snarls impatiently, motioning the human to climb up once again.

"Wha- are you kidding me?" Dean snaps getting to his feet. "You poked holes in my jacket." He glowers at Dude who once again snaps his tail and whacks Dean's thigh. "Agh- you fuc- what?" he demands. "Climb on, again? So you can jump off some other cliff?" he glowers and gets a snarled huff of sulfur before Dude starts trotting away. "Whoa! Where are you going?" Dean jogs after him because one 'friendly' hellhound is definitely better than a pack of unfriendly ones.

Dude stops and hunches down. His eyes focus on the human and Dean seems to get this is the last offer at a ride he's gonna get because he grudgingly climbs onto Dude's back.

As soon as he's on Dude sprints off into the dark, a howl tearing from his throat that Dean feels travel the length of the beast.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The stream of black slams into the ground a few feet away from Castiel. It quickly shifts, forming into a human shape draped in black that does nothing to disguise the monster moving towards him. Steely blue eyes narrow, there's a flash of wings, the crisp snap as they unfold…. They clash, the Leviathan with its jaw open wide, teeth snapping-anxious to get it heavenly piece. Castiel holds it back with some effort. He knows what must be done, his body (because Jimmy Novak has long since ceased to exist) responds with the millennia of training being one of Heaven's garrisons.

He's a broken angel.

He seeks peace but in purgatory it's unheard of.

The flash of brilliant light fades quickly. At his feet lies the remains of the Leviathan shell. He feels no pleasure at what he's done yet there is relief.

Castiel does not want to cease to exist.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He certainly is careful- can't be anything less if he wants to remain 'alive'. Balthazar misses his grace.

When she pounces, Balthazar has only a second to realize who it is before he's held hostage with Castiel's heavenly blade.

"You've gotten slow." She notes in a soft whisper.

"I've lost my wings." Balthazar replies as she lets him go. He glares, rolls his shoulders to remove the 'ache' from where she slammed him into the dead tree. The faint cloud of dust frames his thread-bare coat. "Where's ol' Cas?"

Thòrnê grits her teeth, displeased …

"I'm not sure." Because she'd thought she had been following his grace- faint enough she confused the light from the blade for the angel.

"…Not sure… What does that mean? Exactly." Balthazar inches closer, momentarily forgetting _she_ is not a fragile human. He falls into old habits- angelic, wrathful, intimidating …

"It means I'll ask him as soon as I find him." Thòrnê twirls the blade- it flashes brilliant and then disappears behind her back.

Balthazar barely gets the beginnings of a protest uttered seeing her commander Castiel's heavenly sword.

"You'll remember how to use this …" the clawed blade Castiel left behind is pressed up against Balthazar's sternum. The sharp bits digging into his skin that sting even when he takes the wooded handle. "Why do you want him?"

The question makes him uncomfortable and Thòrnê doesn't miss the minute twitches the dead angel tries to hide.

"He's … my brother." And the only way he can get out of purgatory.

"Right." Thòrnê offers a perfunctory smile before turning towards the far off howl she barely hears. "He's my friend." And she's not leaving Castiel alone any longer than necessary.

****0o0o0o0o0o0o0** **

The string of black comes out of nowhere that he can see. It slams into the ground just as Dude jumps past it. Dean is almost unseated and the hound growls at the renewed grip the hunter has on his fur. 

“What the hell is that?” Dean cranes his neck around and through the splintering branches, twigs and trees comes the pale humanoid face with the familiar ‘maw’ of teeth. “Leviathan.” His stomach drops out as though Dude has gone over another cliff. Ahead of them another plume of black touches down with a shower of dirt. Dude plows through that one and Dean has to kick it off. 

Dude howls.

“Shut up!” Dean orders. They don’t need to announce themselves for every leviathan. 

Dude ignores him.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

“Where are you going?” Balthazar winces, looks around because the silence is dangerous and he's been overly loud. He's not about to stay behind but he's not as fast either. He changes course when he hears them. Its unmistakable and Balthazar has no desire to temp the leviathan. 

“Damn it Cas …” he hopes his brother has been smarter than the girl. 

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

 


	2. 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Balthazar doesn't understand why he's bothering. He should take Castiel's grace and get himself out of Purgatory. … …

But … well, Castiel would probably hand it over if he asked for it. That's what makes it difficult to take from the idiot in the first place. All Balthazar needs is a little time to figure out what's wrong with his brother and get over this latest bout of conscience because that's what lead to Cas killing him.

He just hopes no one else has found Castiel. That grace isn't easy to hide.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Castiel sits exactly where Balthazar put him. He doesn't move anything other than his eyes. It's cold and dark and the crevice is damp. It smells too. Cas tilts his head back but there's nothing to see. The rotted out stump of the tree trunk doesn't block out the sounds and it's slowly eating at the calm Castiel has worked so hard to cultivate and maintain. It's why he's against violence. There's no calm when everything is in conflict.

Outside the ground shifts. It's a soft, barely discernible sound and Cas stills, breath held. A shadow passes over him and his eyes dart to the bright white cloth of his scrubs.

"Please…"

Castiel looks up, something familiar about the voice gets his attention and then she's kneeling in the crack of the trunk.

"Oh…" there's a soft indrawn breath and her eyes brighten with tears. "Please… tell me you're really here, Castiel?"

"Thòrnê." He sees her brief smile before her face is buried in his chest where she cries softly. Her hands fist in his trench coat as though holding on to keep him in place.

Castiel awkwardly pats her shoulder. His eyes look past her to the outside but it's only her. Slowly, he places both hands on her shoulders and carefully rests his cheek on top on her head.

She was lost to them.

One more soul he'd given up hope of ever reaching. Cas feels … relieved.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dean spits out some musty, goopy krap trying to be as quiet as possible because the hellhounds are still there. He can hear them scrambling above somewhere. He gets to his feet, wincing as his body protests the fall even if it wasn't as far as he'd thought. Dean doesn't want to know what broke his plummet of death because that soft of whatever is only going to give him nightmares.

"Come on." He grumbles under his breath because he can't see a damn thing. Dean hesitates to reach out, unsure of what's going to chomp on his hands because he's trying to feel his way around for an exit. And then he remembers that story about the dude put in a dark cell where the floor dropped off into an abyss. "Fuck that!" Dean reaches out both hands and starts shuffling around taking tiny steps. "Stupid Sam and his Poe. Friggin wacko."

"You look ridiculous."

Dean jumps at the voice. "Who's there?!"

A suffering sigh is followed by a slow spark of light. It's muted and barely gives off any light to see by but it does offer Dean a point to focus on.

"Come on, it wont take them long to sniff you out." Balthazar watches Dean make his way towards him slowly. Amused. That's what he feels seeing Dean shuffling around like a newborn foal trying to gain its legs.

"Balthazar?" Dean's shocked expression renews the angels amusement. It feels good to smile.

"Where you expecting some one else?"

Dean is speechless. What he expects is never the same as what he gets.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dude is in the middle of the pack and that's still too far to get his fair share of the kill. His brethren howl their frustration. Their meal has escaped.

Dude breaks off. He knows the area just as well as the other hellhounds. This is their home, their playground. He'll pick up the scent soon enough and maybe take his pet a piece of meat.

He whoofs, amused already by his pets reaction.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I thought you'd forgotten about me." Thòrnê whispers into his chest. She's afraid to let go, afraid to look up and find it's not really Castiel and the hope that's bubbled up inside her will kill her.

"Not forgotten, no." Cas assures because he couldn't forget. "I had no way of finding you."

Thòrnê draws in a breath, her mind working through what he's just said. He didn't know how to find her. Meaning he didn't look. Did any of them look for her?

"Dean was very upset with me." Cas adds. "Sam too." The brothers had given him the silent treatment. "Bobby cursed. A lot." That gets a short laugh and Castiel finds himself smiling at the top of her head.

"Bobby's always cursing over something." Thòrnê agrees. "Why are you here, Castiel?" she sits back on her knees and finally looks up at him. She doesn't let go of his coat. His smile falters and his blue eyes slide away. It dawns on her that she's never actually seen Castiel smile. He's an angel, a soldier, always very stern looking and serious. "Cas?"

He shifts uncomfortably.

Thòrnê's hands tighten on his trench coat and she's wondering if it really is Castiel and not something she's imagined or maybe this is a new tactic purgatory's come up with to screw with her.

"Well."

Thòrnê turns, one hand still holding on to Castiel as she gets to her feet.

"Seems I didn't hide him as well as I hoped."

"Who-?" Thòrnê looks past to the figure jogging towards them. She sniffs delicately, something she's avoided doing from her first moment in purgatory but there's something familiar about the figure. "Gun powder. Oil…" she _knows_ that scent.

"Why … are …we stop… stopping?" Dean pants. His eyes squint in the near darkness and focus on the white he can see. "Cas?" he draws in a breath and steps forward, glaring. "What the hell, Cas? You just up and leave me to a pack of hellhounds-."

Thòrnê can't believe it. "Dean." She steps between them, her eyes skipping over the hunter quickly noticing every change. How long has it been? And then she realizes- "For him." She turns to Castiel. "You're here because of Dean."

"Thòrnê?" Dean is shocked. She's been lost to them for years. This 'girl' their Father never really explained to them but trusted with his secrets. Things Dean barely guessed at… Thòrnê… punished for trying to help them when it was all about Dean and Sam saying yes. The angels got rid of her.

"What did you do this time?" Thòrnê demands facing Dean who startles at the furious expression on her face. "What's happened?"

"Whoa." Dean frowns. Conflicting emotions rush through him; relief because she's alive. Annoyance because she's blaming him for … well, he's not sure what for. Anger because she's somehow taking Castiel's side and she doesn't even know what's gone down.

"Children, please." Balthazar interrupts. "Cas is uncomfortable."

Castiel gives Balthazar a grateful look for intervening. Once again Thòrnê is caught by the un-Castiel like behavior. Their silence is broken by the howling and Thòrnê automatically tenses at the sound.

"What the hell! I thought we lost them!" Dean exclaims as a hellhound comes thrashing through the underbrush. His expression accusing though Balthazar offers a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Thòrnê whistles. Once, a sharp high note and receives a howl in response.

"He's mine." She calls over her shoulder to where Dean is gripping his 9mm colt. His expression shifts; confusion to disbelief and then Dude slides to a stop in front of the group with bared teeth and a sulfuric stench. "Stop!" she gets between Dean and Dude as the hunter aims his gun. "NO!" she grabs at Dude's face while Dean watches horrified at the mutts fangs trying to snap and bark past her delicate fingers. "Knock it off, asshole!" and again, Dean is surprised to see her foot connect with the hellhound's hind quarter and she's still in one piece.

Ignoring Dean, Thòrnê faces off with Dude. The beast is twice her size and he rises above her, effectively removing her hand from his muzzle. Red eyes glowing down at the woman he's been playing pet with. She's denying him a fresh kill. The one he's gotten away from the other hellhounds.

"Protect." Thòrnê points at Dean, still armed and looking rather pale. "He's mine. Dude, protect. Mine." She grabs at his fur, gives it a harsh yank and gets a snarled snap of teeth close enough to her face she coughs at the stench that suffocates her at the pain she's inflicted. "Mine, so protect!" she coughs and steps back as Dude drops to all fours.

He snarls at Dean and paces left to right in front of Thòrnê as if deciding what he's going to do. He doesn't appreciate being 'mistreated' and the meal he was looking forward to having is now what _she_ demands he leaves in one piece. So is it worth the teeth cleaning she regularly provides? Dude snuffs at the ground, a soft growl vibrating through his massive chest because it's not about the teeth anymore. She treats him like a pet, talks to him as though he wouldn't understand her words – or rather the feelings behind what she doesn't say. He's not only a beast…

"You trust that thing?" Dean questions at her back. He flinches as the hounds red eyes focus on him and it snarls.

"Why not?" Thòrnê looks over her shoulder. "He's not the one who tore you up and dragged you to Hell." It's a second before what she's said registers and she's cursing her lack of filter. "Dean-."

"Don't bother." Dean cuts her off, his expression hard and nods to where he can make out more red eyes. "Its pack is coming." And Dean's not looking forward to a repeat of that event. He's forgotten about her straightforward manner, he'd laugh anytime Sam was caught off guard by it.

"Well, I'll be going now. Cas, old friend it's been real." Balthazar smiles briefly at the trio in general. "Do stay out of trouble."

"Wait!" Dean curses, too late and the dead angel is gone. "Cas!" he turns back to find that Castiel hasn't disappeared on them.

"Your angel sword." Thòrnê holds out her hand expectantly while Castiel looks on at the converging hellhounds. "Castiel!" the harsh tone of her voice draws his eyes to her extended hand and his blue eyes widen slightly.

"Uhmm," he looks to Dean who's looking at him expectantly as well and Cas just wants to _go_ -

"Don't you dare disappear on us, Cas!" Dean forbids with a furious look in his green eyes and a pointed finger at the angel. Surprisingly, Castiel doesn't leave them.

Rather meekly, which is just too strange for Thòrnê to see, Castiel reaches into his trench coat and hands her the shiny angel sword. She catches his blue eyes and offers a miniscule nod, a question; are you alright?

But then, how is he supposed to answer that?

Thòrnê has a light grip on his arm, her eyes darting around already counting hellhounds as they draw nearer-

"Come on." Thòrnê urges and yanks on Castiel to get him moving. "Run!"

Dean doesn't hesitate. He takes off after her knowing he could never keep up with her pace even if she is towing a reluctant angel. What keeps Dean moving is the 'friendly' hellhound on his ass set to 'protect' him and he's definitely going to have some words with Thòrnê about her claiming him.

"Hurry up, Dean!" Thòrnê yells back but it's not easy when he can barely see the ground to avoid tripping. He gets a snarled bark and harsh shove on his ass from the hellhound. Dean's heart almost jumps out of his chest but he clamps down on his fear and the memories of Hell. He can't afford to loose it. No way.

Thòrnê shoves at Castiel, pushing him behind her as the hellhound coming from their left launches itself at them. She ducks and rolls under it, angel sword slicing through its underbelly. It's howls and thumps into the ground thrashing but Thòrnê is already on her feet, the tip of the angel sword cutting into the hellhounds back to snap the spine.

Dean has Castiel in hand, leaves and dirt and …. Something he'd rather not identify, all over the angels face and trench coat.

"Did you piss them off or do they always greet fresh meat like this?" Dean quips with a noted lack of amusement in his voice. His eyes dart around trying to see but it's darker than before.

"Funny." Thòrnê snaps. "I was going to ask what you'd done this time but that's rather pointless."

"Hey." Dean takes offence. For a second his fear is put aside and then he catches the fleeting smirk ghosting over her lips.

"You're a magnet for all sorts of trouble, Dean." She wipes the blade on her thigh and points the way they'd been running. "Take him. There's a cave not too far now. Get all the way towards the back. It's deep enough the hounds wont be able to reach you." Seeing them still standing there while the hellhounds get closer, Thòrnê scowls. "Run! Go, you idiot!"

Dean scowls at her but grabs onto Cas and hauls the 'non-violent' angel in the direction she's sent them in. "Same old Thòrnê."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thòrnê keeps on their ass, her eyes darting left and right in an effort to spot another attack and jump in to protect them. She can't believe they're both in purgatory. Dean Winchester is in purgatory. And what's wrong with Castiel?!

Thòrnê yelps as Dude barrels over her. She comes up spitting out bits of krappy purgatory dirt from her mouth concerned Dean and Castiel would have stopped. She hopes not and jumps to her feet as Dude takes on two of his brethren. She comes in from the side slashing at the hound slightly bigger than her own and ducks out of reach when it turns to snap at her. That's enough for Dude to clamp his jaws on it's throat- it's not a perfect grab but he doesn't let go of the side.

Thòrnê darts in, taking on the second one twice Dude's size to keep it off him. It lunges at her, jaws snapping too close to her head before she ducks away. It's fast too and keeps pace with Thòrnê as she tries to wound it. The hellhound pounces as she trips. She falls back, the angel sword gripped tightly in her hand and at the last moment rolls under it.

Dude howls. He's bloody and bits of fur are stuck in his teeth. That hellhound is fucking with _his_ pet. He lunges, careful not to trample Thòrnê as the hound comes at her from behind. She's knocked down as both dogs snap and tear into each other. They roll around, each one taking its turn on top to draw blood. Dude cries in pain and the hellhound rolls to the top. Its jaws clamp on Dude's throat piercing through thick fur and flesh.

"Dude!"

She's calling to him. With a new burst of energy, he claws at the hounds belly.

"Get off my dog!"

The hound rears back as the blade sinks into its neck. Dude clamps his teeth into the exposed throat and wildly shakes his head back and forth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	3. 3

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar ducks out to save his own ass. That hasn't changed especially not in Purgatory. He has a renewed sense of self preservation. If he could only get rid of those bouts of conscience. Maybe then Castiel's pitiful expressions wouldn't have any effect…. One can hope.

 _'Cas, brother…'_ he sighs but firmly stays out of the way. Hellhounds… a Winchester. And … _Thòrnê._

"Aptly named." Still, she's been in purgatory a lot longer than he and has survived. She's made her own guard dog out of that hellhound. A scraggly mutt but sizeable. Balthazar could do without their stench.

 _'How can she stand it?'_ he makes a face and sits. High up in his perch, his weapons close at hand. It's going to be a long night.

"Let's see who's standing in the 'morning'."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dean keeps shoving Cas further back into the dark musty cave. He trips on the damn trench coat and smacks his knee hard.

"Sonof…gah!" Dean sucks in a breath and blinks at Cas. He's got that same soft glow of light in his hands that Balthazar had. "Took your sweet time." As in he would have appreciated some light before tripping all over the angel. He grumbles some more and hobbles further in hoping the hounds can't get in after them but it's getting to be a tight fit. It's not far before Cas stops where Thòrnê has obviously made her bed. It's nothing more than a slab of rock as flat as any can be but what marks it as hers are the small scratches she's gouged into the rock above. Dean sits, leans across and yes, it's low enough she can reach it comfortably. There's too many to count- one for each day? Dean can't see how she'd possibly know one from the next but then, Thòrnê has always had some sort of unfailing internal clock. It's not the only annoying trait he can list for her.

Cas moves off, the little bit of light goes with him and Dean's left in the semi-dark. Castiel's head tilts awkwardly to the right but then bends his knees in order to fit into the corner and comfortably study the 'painting'.

"What?" Dean shuffles closer but they both don't fit so he doesn't even try.

"Me." Cas turns a goofy grin on his face and points but Dean can barely make out anything let alone what the 'me' is. "And Bobby, Sam. Your Father… she's drawn us."

Dean frowns. Cas scoots back and holds up the light allowing Dean to get a clear look at what he's found. There's a pit in his stomach that makes Castiel uncomfortable. He'd promised Thòrnê-

"What the hell…" Dean squints and it's true. Creepy cave drawings aside, she's got them all up on the wall of the cave. There's John, expression serious and there's something about how she scratched the image in that lends his Father a slightly melancholy air. Off to the left is Bobby in his trademark truckers cap.

Dean sucks in a soft breath. They've lost so many friends in just the past three years, too many and now Bobby…

Below and to the side is Sam, a smiling goofy giant and Dean worries about him. There's just no one left to trust. All Sam has is that fucking demon Meg and Sam doesn't have the best track record being left on his own with a female demon.

Then there's the one of Cas, it's a full figure pose of the geeky angel in his trench coat and suit looking all wrathful. It's a wonder Cas didn't fidget over her depiction of him.

The one of Dean is a bit surprising. He doesn't expect to see his Baby right there in 3D and how the hell did she manage this on _rock_.

The light shifts and wavers drawing Dean's attention away from the images Thòrnê has kept herself company with. She's never forgotten her promise to John; she tried to help them and got royally screwed for her trouble.

 _'Just like everyone else.'_ Dean tries a gentle hand on Cas' shoulder but even he is having trouble staying calm with all the howling snarls and barks just outside the cave.

"Hey," Dean tugs on the trench coat and gets a flash of worried blue eyes. "She's gonna be fine. You know her, Cas. She's not a fragile girl when it comes to killing and she's been in purgatory a long time."

"Too long." Cas murmurs turning his attention back to the entrance.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Get up!" Thòrnê yells at her dog and he tries. He tries to get on his feet but that fucking hound tore him up and there's more coming. Dude has defended her against them one too many times and this is their opportunity to get a piece of both. "Move it! Get your ass in gear, Dude!"

He snarls but it's missing that … _umph_ she's so used to hearing from him. She tells herself it can't be any worse than he looks and he certainly is a mess. She can see flesh, pinkish bits of bloody flesh where his fur has been torn off.

"Go! Go, Dude!" Thòrnê tries to find a spot where he isn't hurt and shoves him towards the cave where she hopes Dean and Cas are safely hidden away. "Damn it, go! You can't take them on. Go!" she pushes him again and moves beside him because stubborn ugly mutt that he is he still won't leave her to the hellhounds.

When she first arrived in purgatory, Thòrnê had nothing more than her Baby Eagle, two spare clips and a couple knives on herself. She wasn't easy prey for them either though the hellhounds had her on the run. She's killed more than enough of the beast they want her dead but she's not leaving her dog to pay the price.

"Damn you! Hobble your big ass, Dude. Come on!" Thòrnê smacks his haunches with the angel blade to get him moving as she steps around him to the hell hounds pacing them. "Don't you dare stop moving." She snaps at Dude when he turns to fight.

The hounds are wary of her, of the angelic sword she's more than capable of using to maximum lethality. Two of them have chunks of fur and meat gouged out for daring to get too close to her and Dude.

One of the smaller hounds darts towards her. Thòrnê ignores Dude's snarling stop and drives the tip of the blade straight through the hellhounds eye, twisting around to avoid the claws and yanks hard. She flings the partial skull at the other hounds and backs into Dude's ass forcing him to keep moving.

They are loud. Their howls and snarls vibrating through her small frame. It grates on her nerves but they finally slink into the cave enough the sounds mute just slightly.

"Thòrnê!"

Dude snarls yet again but he's too hurt to be a serious threat, then again Thòrnê has already claimed Dean and that means he's off limits. No eating or tearing apart the human and Dude flops onto the ground breathing hard.

"Gross." Dean covers his mouth and tentatively steps around the hound bleeding profusely.

"Help me with him." Thòrnê orders, moving around Dude quickly with an eye on the cave mouth and the baying hounds just outside.

"Help you what?" Dean stands back, away from Dude and he gets her 'You're a fuck dick' look he doesn't even know the reason for. "What?"

"Keep your eyes on the cave mouth." Thòrnê snaps. "Think you can manage that?"

Dean bites his tongue and lets her mutter under her breath as she tends to her hound. His hands feel clammy and the colt bites into his palm as his grip tightens. They don't shut up, the hellhounds and images of Hell just keep popping up to torment him.

Castiel slowly makes his way towards Thòrnê and Dude. He can see her sorrow, how carefully she touches around the wounds freely bleeding. There's a puddle already forming under Dude…

"Please…can't you help him?" Thòrnê whispers. She looks up at Castiel, this angel so different from the one she remembers, that image of the soldier she's held onto. "He's mine too, Cas."

It's the single tear rolling down her cheek that undoes Castiel's reservation about involving himself with any violence. He's let her down once already… he made a promise he couldn't keep. But this time, this…

"Thòrnê…" Dean calls back to them, his tone shaky but then there's a slobbering snout poking into the cave and more of the hound inching in slowly. "Thòrnê!" he hisses in a sort of soft shout and aims his colt. There's no way he can miss and its three bullets into the open jaws before the hound can back out where other hounds are pushing in behind it.

Castiel gently places the tips of his fingers on Dudes head just between his eyes and exhales softly. It doesn't take long to close up the wounds, a few seconds at most and then the fur is growing back in place. Dude snuffles, head rising off the ground where blood drips from his snout. His legs are shaky but he pushes up on all fours, red eyes locked with Castiel's blue. Beside them, Thòrnê stands as well, a small relieved smile on her lips.

Cas removes his hand, never looks away from Dude and the big hound lowers his head to the angels level and bumps his chest. Just a little hard. Castiel stumbles back but he's got a wobbly smile on his face.

"You're welcome."

Thòrnê covers her mouth but it's too late to stop the burst of laughter at seeing her mutt on his feet and playful. Dude turns around in the cramped space and purposely smacks into Dean shoving him into the cave wall on his way to his post. The ear splitting howl has all of them slapping palms to their ears in an attempt to block it out.

Dean stumbles back and forcibly shoves Thòrnê further back in to the cave. He knows it has to be twice as painful for her what with the enhanced hearing. Just one more creepy weird thing to add on to the list of things that make her different.

Cas sits drawing her beside him since he's got his hands over hers trying to help. Dean shakes off the oddness of that and carefully uncovers his ears.

"That thing has an attitude." Dean points out with a glare at the hounds ass. It's all he can see from where they are.

"His name is Dude." Thòrnê lowers her hands, a smile of thanks leveled at Castiel and the angel feels warm and fuzzy. He's made her happy and that fills him with a childish joy.

"You named it?" Dean is incredulous.

"Start with how you're even here." Thòrnê snaps. "What the hell has happened?" she jumps to her feet, careful not to smack her head on the rock above. "You boys said 'yes'… you-."

"NO." Dean is quick to deny that but then there's that undertone of 'uhhh' that he's never been able to get past her.

"Don't lie to me!" she grabs at his shirt, one hand fisting into the jean material.

"I'm not! We didn't- I mean- you don't understand!" because it's not that simple and she wasn't there, she doesn't know what's led up to their choices.

"Oh, I don't." Thòrnê tugs on his shirt and makes him stumble. "I don't understand how you say 'Yes' to _them_ when you know what's going to happen. I don't understand, Dean. Because I've been in _Purgatory_! I'm here because I got in the way of that fucking 'Yes' you idiots where so quick to give them-."

"We _didn't_. It's not…" Dean breathes out, both hands on her wrists and forcibly pulls her off. "I'm sorry for this." He's surprised this simple apology shuts her up. She doesn't say a word in response but she doesn't have to when her expression cuts him better than any words can. "Thòrnê-." She pulls out of his grasp and moves to the corner she's carved their faces in, her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"Sam said 'Yes'." Cas speaks up into the silence between them. His eyes shifting between the ground and them, uncomfortable with the anger they both emanate.

"He had to." Dean quickly jumps in to explain. Green eyes narrowing to a scowl for Cas. "The last seal broke and the Devil was top side. It was the only way to get Lucy and put him back in his cage."

"You're telling me that Sam sacrificed himself and you just let him… Right." Thòrnê clearly doesn't believe him and why should she when she's seen their relationship close up first hand. They are so co-dependent it's amazing they allow each other out of their sights long enough to take a shit in privacy.

"Cas, tell her." Dean orders, jaw twitching. Right outside they have hellhounds trying to tear them to pieces and Thòrnê wants explanations.

"It's true." Cas has her attention and he stands up looking uncomfortable. "They had no other options. We retrieved the Horsemen's rings and Sam opened the cage. The final battle did not take place. They saved a lot of people…" he can't hold her gaze. Her eyes seeing more of him than he'd like so he turns away from her, from them both.

"Cas…?" Thòrnê drops her crossed arms. She knows there's more to this than either of them is telling her but she's more concerned with Castiel and this… well, what's happened to him. She draws out a soft breath, her eyes narrowing on Dean. "You… you boys… _broke_ … an angel. You broke _Castiel_." And she really can't believe those words hold any truth but then _what_ is wrong with Cas?

"Automatically it's our fault." Dean throws his hands up, eyes rolling because this is typical. Anytime something went wrong Thòrnê lay the blame with him, sometimes she includes Sam but it's like she prefers to pick on him and him alone.

"No. It's not automatically that I blame you for this screw up or every other one, Dean. You're a Winchester and that means Heaven pulls your strings. You're _Mother_ was a Campbell and in case you didn't know, that side of your family is _solely_ made up of Hunters." Thòrnê shakes her head and really she's not being fair, taking out her anger and frustration on Dean.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're a little late on that piece of news." Dean snorts derisively. "And so _you_ know, Samuel Campbell was a douche."

Castiel tentatively breaks in. "I sent him back to 1973."

"Why?" Thòrnê frowns but then shakes her head and raises both hands because that's really not important. "Just, how are you both here? What's going on?" she gets silence from them both and something churns up in the pit of her stomach because this just can't be good.

"Cas, uh… sorta opened Purgatory and uh, let out the Leviathans." Dean hedges uncomfortably. He just doesn't want Castiel to get all emotional and disappear on them. It's bad enough he'd got to deal with an angel who no longer believes in smiting and would rather get his finger pulled.

"Leviathans." Thòrnê echoes. She hasn't seen one in a while and now she knows why. "Cas opened… and then…" she sits down on her slab of rock and stares at the ground. Her boots are caked in dirt, blood, remnants of dead hellhounds-. So, Castiel opened a door to Purgatory and let out the Leviathans but she knows it's not that simple. Why would Cas do that if there was no longer the threat of Armageddon if Sam had caged Lucifer? The angel admitted to not having anyway to find her so he couldn't have known she was in Purgatory so the door wasn't for her… "Souls." Her eyes look up at Castiel but he can't meet hers and that says more than words. "In Catholic doctrine…this is where souls remain until they've expiated their sins…"

Dean isn't surprised she's worked it out. "They were fighting up there. No God to put them in their corners or tell them what to do. Michael wanted to claim the throne and jump start the Apocalypse all over again. Cas was trying to stop him."

"But Castiel isn't of the same order as Michael." Thòrnê stands once again. "He couldn't hope to win, so what changed? Why are you two still lying to me? You realize, where we are, it can't possibly be any worse than what's been done."

"Crowley offered to help me." Cas spoke quietly, blue eyes peeking at her from under his downcast face.

"And Crowley would be …."

"Demon." Dean snaps with a glare at her answering snort of laughter.

"Of course." She turns away from them and why should it surprise her. "It's contagious." She mutters with a shake of her head. Thòrnê just didn't think an angel of God would be caught in that kind of stupid reckless cycle. "Let's see, John makes a deal to save you. Then Dean makes his own dumb ass deal to get Sam back from the dead. Cas! Demon deals are all sorts of stupid in every way possible. I mean…God! Hah, right, He's not listening. Perfect."

"If you're done bitching about our stupidity-."

"Not really, no but that can wait until you tell me how you both got here." Thòrnê's smirk is sure to piss him off but that's the point.

"Dean killed Dick."

For just a second Thòrnê wonders if she's heard right but then it's so ridiculous and something inside her finally breaks and she's laughing. Dean looks at her as though she's lost her mind and maybe he's right. Hell, for all Thòrnê knows it's all a hallucination and the Leviathans really did catch her. It's been a while since she's heard _those_ screams. The souls caught and slowly munched on…

"Thòrnê…" Dean grabs her shoulder but she sits on her slab, both hands over her mouth muffling her laughter. He looks up at Castiel but the angel just stares at them, of no use. "Hey," he grabs the hands covering her mouth and pulls them away.

"Oh, this… it's not real. You're not really here." Thòrnê draws in a breath and chuckles again. "I'm hallucinating- I've gone bat-shit, certifiable, straightjacket and blue pills fucking _nuts_."

"Shit," Dean sighs, his hands drop from her face to rest on her knees where he's kneeling in front of her. "We fucking broke her." He glowers at Castiel and Thòrnê lays back with a new fit of laughter at their expressions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	4. 4

Balthazar hears it, the _sounds_ and oh have they come out. That heavenly grace is calling to everyone… He's considering going to Castiel. It'll be a fight, painful- possibly his death, permanent this time… Something inside is bothering him- that damn conscience again- and he scowls into the semi-dark of what goes for day in purgatory. He has nothing to feel bad about. Not for leaving Castiel with his human and that … that … _girl_. She's more protection for his brother than Cas deserves if Balthazar is being mean about it. She's got her own hound.

… …

"Ridiculous!" Balthazar snarls under his breath. He's on the ground before he can change his mind and moving quickly. "I'm going to regret this."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dean's sitting on the ground staring at her 'bed'. Cas hasn't moved either, standing behind Dude and watching the hounds pacing outside.

This growling is different, she feels it inside… of course.

Hunger.

Her brow furrows, a slight frown trying very hard to ignore the soft voiced apology over to her left. She's not the only one feeling hungry. Thòrnê closes her eyes but it doesn't help because she certainly _feels_ his grace.

 _'Alright, get over this girly moment.'_ Because no matter what she sees or thinks, nothing in purgatory can fake a heavenly grace.

Dean's startled, green eyes wary as Thòrnê unfolds from her curled up position and gets to her feet. He's been trying to ignore the muted scuffles of the hellhounds itching to get another piece of him-

"Food." Thòrnê finds Castiel's sheepish expression disconcerting. He's not like she remembers.

"Yeah, we need to eat." Dean agrees. He stands up, back and legs stiffly protesting from his seat against the cold rock. "Too bad we can't get it delivered and I doubt there's a diner anywhere in purgatory."

Thòrnê hesitates, not sure about addressing Dean, she's still not sure he's completely imaginary. Her eyes rest on Dude. He's been sitting at the mouth of the cave- she can't even tell how long it's been since she ran in here with him practically dead. Her eyes flit back to Castiel wondering again what part of it is true and what she's made up herself. Because Dean can't really be in purgatory… what she's heard from them… Did they kill a Leviathan? How? With what? And maybe Castiel's… altered personality makes sense if she would just accept what they have told her. It's plausible…

Dean has nowhere to escape to as Thòrnê grabs his jacket in both her hands. "Hey-!" even on his toes he can't escape as her nose invades his space. She draws in a breath, her skin cold against his neck and throat and then Dean emits an embarrassing yelp when she _bites_ him. "What the fuck-! Thòrnê-!"

Thòrnê shoves him, a little harder than she should. Her eyes narrow studying him all flustered and upset and maybe even just a little hot and bothered which makes him all the more uncomfortable. She can tell all this from the rate of his increased heartbeat and body temperature not to mention the slight change in his scent.

_'I can't be imagining all this…'_

Thòrnê's going with 'Dean is real'.

For now. She'll trust her senses and the fact Castiel acknowledges Dean is there with them. Though going along with Castiel in this altered state is a stretch but…well, what else is there?

"Wait here." She's going to ignore his discomfort.

Dean scowls at Thòrnê's back and she's moving-crawling back into her 'bed'. Dean throws his hands up in frustration thinking she's going back to her 'broken' status when he sees her lie flat on her stomach. Half of her is engulfed by shadow before Dean moves in beside her with a question on the tip of his tongue almost positive she's not going to answer him. "What are you doing?"

"Food." Thòrnê's voice echoes slightly as she pulls herself further into what he now sees is a tunnel. "We're all hungry."

"Food…" Dean eyes the small dark hole with a healthy dose of fear. "I doubt there's anything edible…" but he's not following her.

"I'll just wait, here." Cas offers with a hesitant look around. He's ignored.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He's approached carefully, none of them want to suffer his wrath and the news they'll convey can only bring it down on their heads. He doesn't acknowledge their presence. His patience fading the longer they hem and haw before speaking.

"Speak."

The story spills out almost before he's done with the order. The new arrivals have made a lot of noise but the one the hellhounds have ignored is the one that matters to him.

"The Alpha…" he looks at the vamp, nothing particularly stands out and he doesn't care to remember him either. "Find him. Now."

They scatter to do as he's ordered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thòrnê is running, she's got a bag with veggies that are edible. It's not what she knows Dean will like but the meat available in purgatory makes her stomach turn. She doesn't think Dean would eat any of the scraps Dude brings to her though she'd love to see his expression... She's heading back to the cave. Careful not to draw unwanted attention but even so she's a little late in reacting to the steps coming towards her.

Thòrnê feels the impact and drops her bag of goodies to throw off her attacker. Her clothes soak up the moisture on the ground and the 'twigs' snap under them as they roll. She swipes her hand across her face where a lock of hair has fallen in her eyes and spots the shadowed figure already lunging at her again. Her side stings, wounded and just hopes it isn't any worse than it feels but she has no time to think of it in the struggle that continues.

It's fast and hungry, she can hear it growling, it's grip painful even as she slips from its arms. She can't hold it down either, not for long and she rolls away. Thòrnê is poised to attack when she sees it clearly, pearly white fangs, sharp and bared.

"Vampire." Her voice conveys disgust, lack of fear and a hint of animosity.

"You smell like them." He stands tall; hunger is set aside because he wants something else more than food at the moment.

"You're not so fresh yourself." Thorne retorts. She's not dropping her guard, it's faster and stronger than the vamps she remembers dealing with.

"Where are they?"

"Great." Thorne rolls her eyes. "Another one he pissed off."

"I want him."

Thorne moves- steps further away from him as the vampire moves towards her.

"Get in line." Because there are plenty of pissed off nasty things out there wanting a piece of both Winchesters.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"She's been gone too long." Dean scowls at the dark cave. He can't help worrying about Sam left alone with Meg but there's nothing he can do about that now. His frown deepens as his thoughts turn to Thòrnê and her reaction towards them. Well, it was her behavior towards Dean…

The laughter faded and she lay staring up into the scratches above her head. She muttered to herself but he figured it was along the lines of whether or not she was hallucinating them. Dean shifts uncomfortably, its her fault.

 _'Where the hell does she get off_ licking _me?'_

He refuses to touch his cheek let alone rub at the 'scratch' she inflicted just to be sure he was real.

_'She fucking bit me!'_

At least it got her out of that weird space because Dean just can't deal with that _and_ finding a way home for all of them. What worries Dean is that Thòrnê hasn't found a way out and it's been over three years.

"She's very capable, Dean." Cas replies quietly. "You're right. She's not as fragile as human females."

Dean snorts. "Yeah, fragile."

He's regretting having said that because what he's seen … it's purgatory. She's been in this place for a little over three years and her only friend is a fucking hellhound. _A hellhound!_

No, she's not 'girl' fragile but she's not un-breakable either…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar watches from the sidelines, far enough away he's not a target. There's a hierarchy in purgatory and dead angels don't rank high enough to be a threat. He's learned to keep himself 'alive' by staying out of the feuds and there are too many to try and find a side. In purgatory, numbers don't mean safety- it makes for better targets.

"She's not getting out of this one." He turns away from the newest guests of purgatory forcibly dragged away into the largest nest of vampires in the place. Castile will be alone now…

That grace is calling.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thòrnê struggles even though she has no visible escape. It doesn't make a difference because she'll make herself such a nuisance they won't bother to 'eat' her or turn her… so long as she can piss them off enough they'll just kill her.

_'I'm definitely good at that.'_

He's waiting, like a king sitting in his hall watching as they're dragged in. Thòrnê catches the slight hiss of bared fangs from the Alpha beside her. He killed a dozen of his own before he was too hurt to and weak to take the rest on.

"A bonus."

Thòrnê smacks her shoulder on the ground in front of the vampire, refuses to make any sound and keeps herself huddled into a ball listening to her surroundings. She'll get her chance eventually…

"Do you know who I am?" the alpha lands on his knees, blood flowing from the many cuts over his body have crusted n dried into his clothes and skin. He doesn't look good, not very threatening and there's a quiver in his voice.

The silence in broken by snickers and restrained laughter while the vampire's broad smile serves to anger the alpha.

Thòrnê looks through her lashes as the vampire leisurely stands. He's beautiful, really though she frowns at the wayward thoughts her mind is pulling out of nowhere. Like the fact the vampire's pale skin seems translucent and his black hair is just long enough to reach his collar. Her fingers twitch- maybe it's as silky as it looks, if she could touch it she would be sure…

The vampire draws in a breath, eyes fluttering with the fresh scent of blood and he focuses his attention on the huddled figure by his feet.

"She's filthy."

Thòrnê frowns, her eyes un-focus and blinks wondering who's filthy when she's pulled to her feet. She winces, favoring her side even though it's made that much more difficult with the restraints.

He smoothes the black strands out of her face, his hand trailing along the curve of her cheek to her throat and traveling down her chest, around her waist until his fingers dig into the cut. Thòrnê bites down on her lip but even so it hurts and he's pleased by the muffled sound she makes. She watches him lick the blood from his fingers…

"Clean her up." The vamp focuses on the alpha, blood coating his bottom lip which he licks away. "How did you get here?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	5. 5

Dean has enough of staring at the hellhounds ass. He stands, hands in fists and forces himself to move towards it. "Hey."

Dude snorts, ignores the human he still would rather eat only _she_ wants it kept safe.

"Yo, are you deaf too?" Dean snaps and Cas slightly shakes his head.

"You should try being nice, Dean."

"Do me a favor," Dean glares over his shoulder. Castiel crosses his arms and remains in his seat, quiet. "Now." Dean nudges Dude's ass with the toe of his boot, green eyes intently watching for any sudden movements. He still remembers what those jaws can do to his body. "Get your ass up and go look for our girl."

Dude growls low in his chest, red eyes narrowed on Dean's foot which he quickly puts further away from the maw of teeth bared.

"Get Thòrnê. Go on. Fetch you fucker." Dean orders, feeling a lot less confident than he's showing as Dude gets up. The hound shakes himself out, bits of krap flying off his fur that Dean would rather not identify. It's the howl- Dean slaps both hands to his ears, glaring at the hellhound and the rebounding echo in the cave as it lunges out into the mix of hounds just waiting for one of them to come out.

"You should have been nicer." Castiel points out.

Dean glares.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She's clean.

Her bed is soft.

That's the first thing Thòrnê notices when her eyes open and she sits up. The room is garish- dark red walls in a brocade pattern that has obviously seen better days. The furniture is bulky and oversized, just as dark and worn down. The huge canopy bed squeaks as she scrambles to the edge and slides off. She's alone.

Fear is quick but Thòrnê forces the panic down and checks herself, searching for any wounds and pulls off the shirt she's been dressed in. there's not a mark on her skin and the wound from her encounter with Dean's vamp 'friend'… that one is healed.

"Shit." Her voice trembles but then, she's afraid.

Did they turn her?

 _''_ Can _I be turned?'_

The truth is, Thòrnê still doesn't know to what extent her body is capable of healing. She's outlived Macer, his son, and grandson… great grandson…

John had tried to kill her because she hadn't aged since their first encounter but then Thòrnê hadn't expected to see him again. She hadn't said it out loud but he could have shown a little gratitude for having saved his life in that war. Still, seeing Thòrnê again and not a day older than she'd been back then… he'd jumped to conclusions and convincing him she wasn't the same young woman hadn't been easy-

The door screeches in protest and Thòrnê quickly pulls on the shirt.

"I've heard of you." He takes his time getting across the room to her while Thòrnê makes it a point to keep any piece of furniture between them. "I'll admit," he shakes his head,, smiling. "I didn't believe the stories."

Thòrnê is wary, she doesn't buy his 'nice guy' act but she admits to herself he really is as handsome as she thought. She watches him run his hand through the inky locks, smoothing them out of his face and his eyes lock on her. Pale green and definitely hungry.

"Your taste…" he closes his eyes, drawing in a breath while Thòrnê shifts her feet uneasily. "Delicious." His smile does nothing to reassure her of her safety. Thòrnê has been 'here' before. Same situation, different nest.

"So I'm what." Thòrnê keeps moving around the room, she's not as fast as a vampire but she's not going to be meek and lie down for him either. "Your personal supply of plasma?"

His smile widens. "Endless…supply."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar walks in rather leisurely but then he's not in a particular hurry. That conscience is still nagging him regarding his intentions with Castiel's grace. There's a decision pending…

Dean jumps to his feet. "How the hell did you get in?"

"Brother…"

Balthazar smiles, it's different. He knows it as well as Castiel even if his nerdy brother has lost his marbles. It's a forced smile, lacking in the usual perturbed amusement…

"I walked in."

Dean isn't amused by the sarcastic answer. "There's hellhounds out there. Why aren't you in pieces?"

"Oh," Balthazar glances at the opening of the cave, his smile a little more conniving. "I was…persuasive."

Dean snorts.

"We should go." Balthazar reaches towards Castiel when Dean steps between the angels.

"Why?" Dean is worried about Thòrnê, she's been gone too long and with that hound chasing her down leaving the cave just isn't part of the plan.

"Because the hounds aren't the only things in purgatory that want a piece of … you." Balthazar's gaze travels from Castiel to Dean. The perfunctory smile does nothing to help get them moving even when he motions for Cas to get a move on.

"And Thòrnê?" Dean frowns. He's worried because she hasn't returned and he still feels they owe her. "We-."

"There's nothing you can do for her. Now, lets go." Balthazar again reaches toward Castiel.

"Woa, what? What happened?" Dean ignores the huff of breath the dead angel expels; he couldn't care less how annoyed Balthazar is.

"Vampires took her. She'll be dead. … or turned. Ryan might like her. Fresh meat." Balthazar shrugs, it's no skin off his nose so what does he care? It wouldn't be the first time the girl has been their blood bag.

"What?! How'd-." Dean drags in a breath and takes a moment to figure out what the hell the next step is. "How do you know?"

"Because I saw her taken. And that other one too." Balthazar waves a dismissive hand, impatient with them both though Castiel looks positively green.

"What other one? Why didn't you do anything?" Dean glares. "Forget it; we have to get her out of there."

"Go right ahead." Balthazar laughs. He has no intention of rescuing anyone other than himself. "I'm sure they'd love to have their meal delivered."

"Cas…" Dean ignores the smirking bastard and turns to his friend. What he sees isn't reassuring; Castiel's downcast eyes and fidgeting hands are not a good sign.

"We should wait here." Castiel mutters peeking through his lashes at Dean.

Balthazar snaps. "Well you can't."

"Why the hell not?" Dean turns to him, glaring. "What's with the interest in Cas?"

"I shouldn't have to explain." Balthazar glares right back. "You have a brother of your own."

Dean snorts. However much they call themselves brothers, he doesn't see it. "He's the reason you're here." Dean points out. "I got a pretty face, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Balthazar shrugs, his smile only adds to the insulting silence.

Castiel speaks up. "It's in the past."

"Bull shit." Dean glances at both. "You're not that close." But he doesn't know that for sure. What's he really know about Cas? That he's an angel, that he's switched sides one too many times and maybe Dean ought to let Balthazar take Cas…

What good is a broken angel in purgatory?

"All families have problems, Dean." Balthazar's gaze travels past Dean to rest on Castiel. "Angels… we're not so different."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dude finds her bag. The one she always carries around with the weeds she eats when he provides her perfectly fresh meat… the thought isn't as amusing right now. Her food is scattered, pieces smushed and broken which means trouble found her. Dude calls for her, a long piercing howl that echoes… no answering whistle. He calls again but there's still no response and he's searching, nose to the ground, for any scent. What he finds is blood, her scent fresh among the others all jumbled together. The low rumbling in his chest finally erupts into a snarled howl of anger. He takes off, snarling and spitting his fury because they've taken her from him.

She claimed the human…

Dude will get her back and the vampires won't see him coming.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's a long hike. The dark has only slightly lightened- a different shade of gray… Dean is still upset with Cas. All the angel wanted was to wait for Thòrnê back at her cave. It's upsetting to see Castiel like this; meek, frightened of his own shadow, just a slightly raised voice and he's cowering… Dean just really wants the old Cas back. But there's a part of him that's glad to have at least this much of his old friend because it's better than not having Castiel at all.

_'Douch-bag.'_

Balthazar too. He's been blunt- not a doubt she's already dead. There's a part of Balthazar that enjoyed the slight cringe of Castiel's shoulders when he said it. It's a minor pleasure, trivial really and it's just so petty- _'_ Human _.'_ Balthazar utters a softly pained sigh at this realization _. 'Ugh, that's so_ human _of me.'_

Castiel tugs on Dean's arm, blue eyes scanning the gray-light of 'morning' with his head slightly tilted and they stop.

"We're close." Balthazar speaks softly. He's wary, careful because he certainly can't smite anything here. "I don't see what good you're going to do her walking in there."

"We're not leaving her again." Dean snaps with a glare. There's been too much loss…

"I assume you have some kind of plan then…? No? Right, of course you don't." Balthazar sighs again and the eye-rolls are getting on Dean's last nerve. "She. Is. Dead." He looks at both of them. "They'll drink you dry." And do away with that grace Balthazar so wants for his own!

"I'm going to get her." Dean states in his best 'shut up or fuck off' tone. He looks at Cas expecting him to help but Cas looks all kinds of uncomfortable. "You kidding me?!"

Castiel doesn't move, he makes no protest, no opinion though he feels it; guilt. He's let her down once already, it seems to be his thing, what he does best when all he wants is to help them. He didn't bother to search for her, didn't really try and there were other more important issues to deal with. There were seals to break, an apocalypse to keep on track, the brothers had to be lead, they had to give their 'yes' and Thòrnê…well, she wasn't important enough to disobey his orders.

Not then.

But she is what started Castiel questioning what he was doing, who was he really serving with blind obedience?

Dean looks between the angels- dead and broken- and shakes his head. "You know what-."

"Let's go." Castiel straightens his shoulders and looks at Dean. He's trying and though it's not exactly the 'nerdy-smiting-angel' of old this is as close as Castiel can manage for now.

"Yeah, you just leave me." Dean growls. "You're good at that-."

"To get Thòrnê." Castiel clarifies.

Dean stumbles, the anger and disappointment turning to confused surprised that he tries to cover and manages a half way decent comeback. And really? Dean is relieved not to be on a rescue mission all on his own because there's no plan. _'Not yet.'_

"It's a nest!" Balthazar hisses with anger. "The biggest one here, actually."

"She's alive." Dean re-iterates but he has to believe it because right now he just can't deal with one more death. He's too damn tired for it, for all of it!

"You're delusional." Balthazar can't even manage a disparaging smile.

"Do we still need you to tell us where she is? Because you don't have to help. Or is rolling your eyes at us, it?" Dean demands.

Balthazar is annoyed beyond reason. He should just leave them, let Cas suffer whatever pain the controlling faction that gets him imparts…

"It's your funeral." Balthazar snaps as he turns away from them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He's starving. They chained him up and cast him in the darkest corner of the wretched basement- it stinks of mold and wet and his anger is simmering. They _dare_ …..

He snarls in the dark. The blame lies solely on the Winchesters. They've dragged him into _Purgatory_! He- an _Alpha_! He doesn't care how. He doesn't care _why._ All that matters is the deed and for this he will make the brothers pay and pay dearly… Just as soon as he deals with the vampires lolly-gagging above.

He entertains himself with images of what he will do once he's free of the shackles. Heads … will … roll!

Laughter echoes in the dank darkness.

Ignored.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's a krappy excuse for a mansion but it's massive. A run down, condemned looking thing from his vantage point a few miles away perched up in the tree with Balthazar and Castiel.

So the dead angel didn't leave them and for that Dean is silently grateful.

 _"One is easy to kill. Two or more…the odds turn."_ John used to say…. Maybe this isn't what John meant by fighting a larger foe with numbers but this is what Dean has to work with. And a broken angel is still better than none.

"So… mansion, huh." Dean just doesn't get it. Its purgatory right?

"Purgatory…" Balthazar sighs. "The torment is tailored to the soul. You punish yourself."

"You're telling me that's a punishment?" Dean points to the mansion they're all staring at. "So… its purgatory's version of the money pit? Running water is a 'torment'? Wait," Dean frowns, green eyes on the massive structure and the dozens of broken windows he can see. " _Does_ he have running water? _Hot_ running water?"

Balthazar knows a shower is what Dean is after. "Humans."

"Hey." Dean takes offense at the disgusted tone, watching as Balthazar climbs down. "What?" he looks at Cas but he's got a slight smile on his face as he also descends and Dean climbs down too. "What kind of 'torment' is this anyway? What, he's 'poor little rich boy' living in that krappy run down hell hole…" it's all krap, that's what Dean thinks.

There's a howl. Much too close and followed by a bunch more. Dean is tense, his colt in hand though his bullets are numbered at this point. Balthazar has Castiel's angel sword, a shining beacon even in the gray light of what passes for day. They stand back to back, all three, looking for the point of attack.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thòrnê stirs but it's a chore. Her head spins and she closes her eyes again. She can feel the pull on her skin, the pain focused solely at the mouth clamped to her shoulder. He's been feeding on her…Thòrnê can't tell how long it's been. Days, hours … it could be weeks and she wouldn't know, not until he stops and she has a few hours to recover.

She wasn't easy, she fought him and it took four of them to subdue her before he could feed. Thòrnê can't remember what happened after though she can tell her hands and feet are bound.

Something draws Thòrnê out of her stupor-

The door crashes open and this time the room spins a lot slower.

"What?" the hissed demand is ominous and the vampire at the door swallows hard before apologizing. "What!"

"We- there's a-a problem." The vampire backs out. "Down stair- out front."

The vamp runs off.

"Don't go anywhere." He picks her off his lap and carelessly drops her on the bed. He starts to leave but turns back and licks the blood still oozing from the wound then smoothes the inky strands out of her face. "I'll be back soon. We can…mmmm." He's still hungry.

Thòrnê can't keep her eyes open though she tries. The door closes and muffles the baying hounds…

"Dude…"

She needs to get up…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hellhounds.

The first one is all Dude needed to get the rest on his ass. It wasn't difficult; he's not exactly 'in' with his brethren.

He calls for her as they reach the gates. He slips through the broken design of vines in metal uncaring of the fur it tears off his side. It only means the hounds behind him will be worse off.

The vampires scramble. They don't know what the hell is going on, they've never been attacked by hellhounds and those mo-fo's are huge. They break through what's left of the gates and the heavy wooden door splinters beneath three of the huge monsters. More crash in through the windows, glass spraying everywhere accompanied by the screams of vampires being torn to pieces.

Ryan stands on the top step of his 'fancy' staircase. His home is being destroyed and while it might not be a shining pillar among the ruins of purgatory… it is _his_.

"Get these mutts out oF MY HOUSE!"

In answer he gets a snarled display of sharp fangs attached to a trembling hound inching its way up the long staircase, red eyes locked on the vampire.

Dude can smell her on him, fresh blood…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You're seeing this." Dean mutters as the hounds swarm into the mansion. "Right?" he turns to Balthazar and then Castiel, both angels watching the destruction. "What the hell's going on?"

"Are you still planning on going in there?" Balthazar nods to the mayhem. He'd like to see Dean try it, that ridiculous rescue and laughs.

Dean glares at him. He doesn't see how he can make his way in, find Thòrnê and get out both in one piece!

Castiel doesn't say anything. He owes her, for leaving Thòrnê to fend for herself…

"Cas!"

But Castiel is gone and likely ignoring Dean's demand that he come back.

"You damn fool!" Balthazar grips the heavenly sword in both hands wishing with every particle of his being that it was Castiel's neck.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean starts off towards the mansion. He's got an angel and a girl to rescue and somehow, someway he's going to get it done.

"Oh for the love of…! Gah!" Balthazar isn't about to follow either of them into that mess.

Absolutely not.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Castiel has no trouble finding Thòrnê. She's alone, struggling to stay conscious and free herself. The ties have cut into her wrists and his gentle touch startles her.

"…Castiel?..."

"Don't struggle. You'll harm yourself further." Cas orders gently. He frees her hands and then moves to her feet. The door splinters, it bangs into the floor breaking a table as it does. The howl rouses Thòrnê and her eyes find Dude.

"…Cas beat you to it…" Thòrnê quips as her eyes slide shut.

Dude tosses furniture out of his way and stops beside Castiel, red eyes shifting between his pet and the angel that healed him.

"I'll keep her safe." Cas promises.

Dude huffs a sulfuric breath and nudges Castiel a little roughly before turning around and heading out the door. Castiel only hopes that Dean and Balthazar have managed to remain civil with each other.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dude knows better than to waste time inside the hornets' nest he's stirred. Vampire and hellhound, both are going to want blood. The easiest way out is down, the two hounds in his way are thankfully distracted by the vampires coming up behind. Dude jumps past them and lands in the center of the old staircase. The sound of wood splintering is the only warning they all get before the floor gives out under them and the vampires along with the hellhounds fall into the basement.

Plaster and mortar crumble. Chunks fall and the foundations groan menacingly. The hounds roll around, each one tearing chunks into the vampires and the metal cage is dented. The alpha reaches past and grabs the first vampire he can. Its head separated rather easily…

Dude lunges up and scrambles out of the pit, lighter than the other two behemoths that get pulled back. He can hear their whimpers and growls a response, the f-you he'll give to the rest. It's in the courtyard that he catches another familiar scent. Annoyance is his first emotion because the human is certainly doing its best to get shredded. He howls though he doubts Dean will recognize him and changes direction to intercept.

Sure enough, as Dude gets within range of Dean he's got a shiny toy in hand.

"…Dude…?" there's an embarrassing tremor in Dean's voice. His gun hand wavers and he could play it off by blaming Thòrnê because she's fond of that damn mutt but he's about to shit his pants and there's a vivid memory of the one that tore into his chest and dragged him to the pit that's adding to the urge.

Dude slides to a stop in front of Dean. His bark is more a growl and once again his snout shoves into Dean's chest. Those teeth are incredibly gentle as they latch onto his arm and drag him around before letting go. Dude lowers himself, red eyes swaying back and forth from Dean to the mansion and the screams he can hear.

"…you… what- is this.. Am I supposed to … get up?" Dean is confused. But the rumbling growl and slobbering fangs urge Dean to climb aboard. "What the fuck-. Thòrnê-!"

Dude rises slightly, his bark more warning than Dean would get from any of the hellhounds. He smacks Dean with his tail and jerks again. What Dude wants is obvious and if he's leaving the mansion behind without Thòrnê then Dean has to trust she's not there anymore.

"Cas..?" another growl has Dean nodding. As he swings his leg over the hound. "Alright, alright. I can't believe I'm-!" Dean grabs fistfuls of Dude's fur as he lunges forward. Dean's lucky to still be on the damn beast. He's not happy about the branches that smack him, the fucking things sting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	6. 6

Castiel arrives with Thòrnê in his arms. Back to her cave and he lays her gently on the slab of rock she's been sleeping on for who knows how long. He takes off his coat and covers her then stands uncomfortably, not sure what else he's supposed to do. After a moment, Cas sits beside her at her feet and waits. He worries Dean and Balthazar have been caught in some trouble but hesitates to leave in search of them. He's promised to keep her safe…

Castiel wonders what's happened to Thòrnê. She's befriended a hellhound- not an easy feat or even a reason why anyone would want to. And there's also what Balthazar mentioned; Thòrnê captured by vampires…. And it's not difficult to figure out the rest. Thòrnê regenerates, one of his Father's unique creations. She can heal at different rates depending on the damage. The vampires could feed off her indefinitely.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dean fires again and the colt is empty.

"That's it. You better haul ass!" Dean warns as he grabs on. Dude isn't used to the extra weight, he's never had to carry Thòrnê and the human on his back is hers so…

He doesn't like it. He'd rather not but they can't turn n fight… Dude hates it.

Dean grabs on as Dude puts on another burst of speed. He doesn't think this is good- a last minute sprint… "Wait!" Dean sits up; green eyes wide because he doesn't see where they end up in a good place but Dude doesn't even slow. "Wait, wait, wait!"

Dude jumps in.

There's a second of weightless free fall before he's under and it's not so bad, really… Now. He's gotten used to the 'being clean' part of living with Thòrnê. That hadn't been the case at first and he'd almost gone back to his pack because she kept insisting on bathing-

"What the fuck!" Dean is spluttering and cursing when he comes up. He's swallowed a mouthful of the brackish substance he thinks is water- sure as hell feels like it is.

Dude clamps his jaws into the human careful not to hurt and drags Dean towards their 'exit'. Dean splutters and tries not to 'drown' making a nuisance of himself when Dude is trying to help.

Dean is free. Only a second before Dude has him by the collar and Dean is flying out of the water to land with a wet 'splat!' on hard pebbles gritting his teeth as they imprint themselves in his back. He's chocking back the excess amounts of water still clogging up his throat and likely at least one of his lungs. When he finally sits up sort of breathing normally it's to a second dowsing. A shower of wet fur and who knows what other krap has been loosened from the hellhounds hide.

"Are you done?" Dean snaps with a glare as he wipes his face of the gunk Dude's flung onto him.

Dude turns red eyes on the human and snorts his answer. Dean is once more choked by the sulfuric fumes of the hounds breath. "Breath mint. Heard of those?" he coughs and shakes his head. "I don't get her…" because he doesn't understand how she can befriend this beast. "Now where?"

Dude shivers once more, snorting in amusement when Dean is quick to try and shield himself from anymore hound gunk getting on him.

"Real funny…" Dean glowers, he sighs, head shaking again as he realizes what he's doing. "I'm talking to a hellhound."

It's disturbing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar finds his 'shack'; the walls whistle with the slightest breeze, mold is the dominant smell from the rain and damp that seep in through the cracks. Its purgatory's version of the fancy digs Balthazar preferred when he'd been an angel carousing on earth with mud-monkeys. Not a window has a single pane of glass and he's long ground those bits to sand pacing from one room to the next. Purgatory really does tailor torments to the individual soul. For a fallen angel…

The only bright light in this decrepit corner is the angel blade in his hands. It feels like _home_ …

"Father…"

HE didn't answer before, not for any of them and Balthazar doesn't expect to be heard – not where he is- but with this bit of heaven in his hands… there's a grain of hope. That maybe…there's a way home for him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thòrnê startles awake and sits up tensed for a fight. Bright blue eyes watch her…it's a moment before her heart slows to a normal pace.

"Are you well now?"

Thòrnê pats her neck, examines her wrists and tries to remember what's happened. She doesn't have a mark, nothing at all to prove she'd been a vampire's blood bag yet again.

"I feel fine." Thòrnê replies though she feels far from it. Physically at least she's not lying. No marks, the only physical problem is that they're still hungry, no… She hates sleeping. She hates dreaming of _home_ and of _them_ …but every time her eyes open it's this darkness that greets her. The same _sounds_ fill her ears and drown out anything good she could've remembered asleep, what it had felt like…

Castiel doesn't like the howls and least of all the screaming souls. He doesn't know how to behave when Thòrnê curls up clutching her head. "Thòrnê?" he reaches a hesitant hand towards her. Castiel is surprised she latches onto him, small hands gripping his trench coat and he offers her what awkward comfort he can.

"Don't forget me."

Castiel doesn't like feeling guilty; its uncomfortable and reminds him of the pain he's caused. "I won't."

Their silence is interspersed with sounds neither can stand.

"How do we get home, Cas?" Thòrnê peeks up from the warm cocoon of Castiel's arm.

It's the one question they've all asked themselves and Cas still doesn't know the answer. Thòrnê is looking to him as though it's his responsibility to get them all home. He's seen the same look from Dean though the hunter knows better than to put all his trust in Castiel. Dean will look for a way out of purgatory making it 1 out of 2 chance they'll succeed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They face off, fangs bared and blood dripping. The alpha vamp- even weak with hunger- has proven more than a match for the self-entitled prince-ling of purgatory.

"I'm gonna tear you apart."

He certainly has been trying which is what amuses the alpha. There are quite a few of them forming a ring around the two but the others hesitate to attack because even in numbers the alpha has ripped more than a few heads off.

No one expects the thing that comes from the darkness to devour them and the voice- a far cry from the human it had once pretended to be.

"I've been spoiled by my time away. … .No matter, food is food and I am hungry." The discomforting grin seems frozen in place though the skin stretches and undulates like an ill-fitting cover. _Why_ it has kept the form of the human it had mimicked makes no sense but the thing isn't sensible.

"Leviathan." There's a mix of horror and fear that thread through the voices that utter the title. More than one starts to flee- among them the alpha who has no intention of becoming its meal.

"Let's eat."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balthazar stills. Yes, he died but there r some things he doesn't need a heavenly grace for. The change is palpable even to him. Purgatory has quieted.

"What now…?" he grumbles to himself but really, he'd rather not know, though it would benefit him since he's rather fond of breathing. He's got the awful suspicion that he already knows what the quiet brings, the one thing that had made purgatory absolutely lethal…

"Leviathans."

Balthazar hopes he is wrong. He hopes it's not as terrible as that and yet he hurries off in search of his brother because that grace is what's going to get him out.

The leviathans will be after it as well.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Castiel stands quickly, Thòrnê almost knocked off her seat, he's up so fast. She follows him to the mouth of the cave, silent. He's agitated-once again a strange reaction she's becoming used to of this new version of the angel she remembers.

"What is it?" Thòrnê rests a gentle hand on his arm, the trench coat crinkling slightly beneath her palm.

"I have to go." Castiel's blue eyes rest on her for a split second- sadness, despair, resolve- and then he's gone with only the flutter of his wings whispering softly.

"Castiel…" Thòrnê draws in a sharp breath, hands clenching into fists held tightly against her chest. She feels the air leave her lungs and her brain stalls. She can't think, can't move, can't _process_ what this means.

_"I have to go."_

What did he mean? Would he return?

"He promised." Thòrnê reminds herself. He said he wouldn't forget her … but did that mean he wouldn't leave her behind if there was a way to get home?

_'Get it together! He's left you clothes and weapons. You can find him again.'_

It's what gets her moving. Thòrnê dresses quickly grabbing the bag Castiel dropped at her feet; items taken from the vampires nest. She briefly wonders who they'd belonged to but it doesn't matter. Whoever they were, they've been dead and gone or turned into one kind of monster or another.

Thòrnê takes what she can; the pack with a skin of water, a knife in her new boots and the long serrated bone blade she wonders how Castiel came across it.

At the mouth of her cave, Thòrnê pauses to survey what she's walking into. She'll need Dude but calling to him will alert the other hounds as well.

"I still need him…" Thòrnê steps out and whistles for Dude. She waits a beat but there's no answering howl. He's either too far or something else is keeping him busy but she'll try again later. "Where could you go, Castiel?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The second they make it out of the rocks Dean takes in a deep breath, relieved. He's not fond of being in the ground. Call it a slight phobia due to his sojourn in hell.

Dude stops, head tilted, listening. Her jerks forward before he remembers her human.

"Agh! Damn it!" Dean exclaims at the jaws clamped on his arm. "What the hell-?" He stumbles and goes down on his knee in the dirt, hissing at another bruise he's sure will add to the dozen others covering his body.

Dude snarls impatiently, motioning the human to climb up once again.

"Wha- are you kidding me?" Dean snaps getting to his feet. "You poked holes in my jacket." He glowers at Dude who once again snaps his tail and whacks Dean's thigh. "Agh- you fuc- what?" he demands. "Climb on, again? So you can jump off some other cliff?" he glowers and gets a snarled huff of sulfur before Dude starts trotting away. "Whoa! Where are you going?" Dean jogs after him because one 'friendly' hellhound is definitely better than a pack of unfriendly ones.

Dude stops and hunches down. His eyes focus on the human and Dean seems to get this is the last offer at a ride he's gonna get because he grudgingly climbs onto Dude's back.

As soon as he's on Dude sprints off into the dark, a howl tearing from his throat that Dean feels travel the length of the beast.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The stream of black slams into the ground a few feet away from Castiel. It quickly shifts, forming into a human shape draped in black that does nothing to disguise the monster moving towards him. Steely blue eyes narrow, there's a flash of wings, the crisp snap as they unfold…. They clash, the Leviathan with its jaw open wide, teeth snapping-anxious to get it heavenly piece. Castiel holds it back with some effort. He knows what must be done, his body (because Jimmy Novak has long since ceased to exist) responds with the millennia of training being one of Heaven's garrisons.

He's a broken angel.

He seeks peace but in purgatory it's unheard of.

The flash of brilliant light fades quickly. At his feet lies the remains of the Leviathan shell. He feels no pleasure at what he's done yet there is relief.

Castiel does not want to cease to exist.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He certainly is careful- can't be anything less if he wants to remain 'alive'. Balthazar misses his grace.

When she pounces, Balthazar has only a second to realize who it is before he's held hostage with Castiel's heavenly blade.

"You've gotten slow." She notes in a soft whisper.

"I've lost my wings." Balthazar replies as she lets him go. He glares, rolls his shoulders to remove the 'ache' from where she slammed him into the dead tree. The faint cloud of dust frames his thread-bare coat. "Where's ol' Cas?"

Thòrnê grits her teeth, displeased …

"I'm not sure." Because she'd thought she had been following his grace- faint enough she confused the light from the blade for the angel.

"…Not sure… What does that mean? Exactly." Balthazar inches closer, momentarily forgetting _she_ is not a fragile human. He falls into old habits- angelic, wrathful, intimidating …

"It means I'll ask him as soon as I find him." Thòrnê twirls the blade- it flashes brilliant and then disappears behind her back.

Balthazar barely gets the beginnings of a protest uttered seeing her commander Castiel's heavenly sword.

"You'll remember how to use this …" the clawed blade Castiel left behind is pressed up against Balthazar's sternum. The sharp bits digging into his skin that sting even when he takes the wooded handle. "Why do you want him?"

The question makes him uncomfortable and Thòrnê doesn't miss the minute twitches the dead angel tries to hide.

"He's … my brother." And the only way he can get out of purgatory.

"Right." Thòrnê offers a perfunctory smile before turning towards the far off howl she barely hears. "He's my friend." And she's not leaving Castiel alone any longer than necessary.

****0o0o0o0o0o0o0** **


	7. 7

The string of black comes out of nowhere that he can see. It slams into the ground just as Dude jumps past it. Dean is almost unseated and the hound growls at the renewed grip the hunter has on his fur.

"What the hell is that?" Dean cranes his neck around and through the splintering branches, twigs and trees comes the pale humanoid face with the familiar 'maw' of teeth. "Leviathan." His stomach drops out as though Dude has gone over another cliff. Ahead of them another plume of black touches down with a shower of dirt. Dude plows through that one and Dean has to kick it off.

Dude howls.

"Shut up!" Dean orders. They don't need to announce themselves for every leviathan.

Dude ignores him.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

"Where are you going?" Balthazar winces, looks around because the silence is dangerous and he's been overly loud. He's not about to stay behind but he's not as fast either. He changes course when he hears them. It's unmistakable and Balthazar has no desire to temp the leviathan.

"Damn it Cas …" he hopes his brother has been smarter than the girl.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Thòrnê runs into the space between the black smoke taking shape. The heavenly sword draws them to her. Both heads roll and the black ooze almost immediately begins to pull the pieces together.

"Thòrnê!"

She ignores Dean in favor of the three pillars of black smoke that slam into the ground around her. Thòrnê slashes at one but it's not done forming and the blade barely leaves a scratch.

Dean lands on his ass with a thud. He rolls up to his feet quickly scowling at his lack of weapons as another chompy toothed fucker comes towards him. He grimaces, teeth gritted as he waits for it to lunge but the shiny point sticking out of its chest splatters with black goop. It turns around and flashes those teeth at Thòrnê who slices upwards and somehow pulls the blade aside to cut off its head.

"Get moving!" and she grabs his arm, dragging him away from where Dude rips the last Leviathans to pieces and tosses them aside. "Come on! We can't stick around, Dean."

"Where's Cas?" Dean spits past the breathless pant as he tries to keep up with her, Dude trailing on their ass. He doesn't like the feeling of the hound behind them but he's not in a position to complain about it.

"Hiding." Thòrnê skids to a halt, dropping to her knees and dragging Dean with her.

"Fuck!" he flops on his ass and shoves her hand off him with a glare. She makes a motion for him to be quiet which he complies. They're in purgatory after all.

"I think…" Thòrnê drags in a breath, her eyes meeting his in the semi darkness. "I think he's trying to protect us. His grace is too … its draws attention." The shiny blade is held between them. "I think this does to."

"Wait," Dean frowns. "Where's Cas? He didn't just leave you…." But this wouldn't be the first time the angel left someone hanging. Dean's frown turns to a scowl.

"Dean." Thòrnê lets out a sigh. "No, alright. Cas didn't _just_ leave me and he certainly didn't abandon you before either. I'm pretty sure he's trying to keep us away from the leviathans. To protect us." She shakes her head frowning. "Damn idiot."

Dean totally agrees with that part but he'd used harsher words. Suddenly he has his arms full of Thòrnê and she utters a soft yelp. The red eyes at her back startle Dean as well and Dude was all kinds of quiet they practically forgot they had a hellhound with them.

"You jerk, what the hell?!" Thòrnê hisses with a glare as she untangles herself from Dean. When she turns to Dude she gets a sulfuric slobber that lands her back in Dean's lap with another restrained yelp.  
"Yugh!" she spits and wipes at her face even as Dude pushes in. "Gross! Quit!"

Dude has them both on their backs and doesn't let up on the relieved, happy, licking until Thòrnê finally laughs quietly and grand onto his neck, her face buried in the fur.

"Damn hound…" Dean mutters as it pulls back with Thòrnê still hanging onto its neck.

"I missed you too." Thòrnê gives Dude a final squeeze before letting him go and resting back on her knees. Dean watches her rub the hounds face and the red eyes turn to slits, a soft rumble vibrating through the beast.

"Unbelievable." He mutters.

"Yeah," Thòrnê agrees with a soft smile. "Didn't think you guys would ever believe this even if you could see him." Her smile turns sad. She gets to her feet and turns to Dean holding her hand to him. "Come on, we need to find some food. Your stomach is going to give us away."

"Mine?" Dean takes her hand, the first real smile since he arrived in purgatory lights his face.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

He doesn't know how long it's been. Purgatory doesn't give you the time even if you asked it. He can only hope his absence helps them and the worry that maybe they aren't…. safe isn't a word one can use here, it doesn't apply.

This is his penance for all the pain he's brought to them. For his disobedience. For the deaths of his brothers and sisters in heaven…

_'I must stay here.'_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Balthazar doesn't like the taste of failure. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth and there's plenty of blame he can toss around.

The Thòrnê in his side and the human, that Winchester …

He still hesitates to approach the old mansion. It's no longer home to the self-declared vampire princeling of purgatory.

He's dead.

Balthazar still isn't sure of giving up his way out of this hell.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Dean sits with his head hanging, taking a long breath while gore drips from his hands and off his hair.

"We'll find him." Thòrnê assures from across the small clearing they've chosen to take their rest. "He can't be that far…" but she's not sure of that anymore. They've been searching for days and come across all kinds of monsters.

Dean shifts, hand gripping the barbaric blade he's been carrying around.

Between them, laid out on the ground, Dude turns red eyes towards him. The snort of sulfuric breath puffs up dead leaves and dust. They've been running- Thòrnê and Dude while Dean's been forced to ride on the hellhounds back. He's not as fast as they are.

"And then what?" his voice rasps out, dry and hoarse. His eyes feel like they've been filled with sand and however tired he is, there's an awareness of his surroundings that doesn't let him rest.

"…" Thòrnê hesitates to mention the fable she's heard. She can't be sure it wasn't something made up, something she imagined in her delirium while she was used as a blood bag. "…there might be a way… out of here…"

Dean perks up.

"…I can't be sure." Thòrnê moves across the space between them. She sits, resting her back against Dude and crosses her legs, arms resting on her knees. "When they had me … there's a door- somewhere in purgatory- a door out of here."

"Why the hell didn't you say so?" Dean growls, a scowl lighting his green eyes with renewed vigor. "We've been running around looking for Cas for who knows how long and you just now decide to share there's a door-."

"I wasn't exactly cognizant when I heard about it, Dean." Thòrnê glares right back. "They were more interested in feeding off me so I didn't exactly have a chance to ask any questions or get the exact location." She gets to her feet and turns her back. "Jerk." She mutters moving to the farthest tree still in his line of sight.

Dean stands up too. "Hey," he ignores the hellhounds slightly raised head and bared fangs. "Sam is back there. He's alone. He's…" he doesn't want to think of Sam falling in with Meg but it's not like Sam hasn't gone down that road before with Ruby.

"You're unbelievable." Thòrnê gasps turning to face him. "Did you hear what I just said?" she jabs a hard finger in his chest, furious and still remembering to hold back lest she break him into pieces.

"I heard-."

"No, you didn't!" she hisses in a furious whisper. "I was their fucking plasma bag for _months_! Yeah, months of them sucking on my body, keeping me so weak I was half out of my head most of the time. Half of what they said-. I don't even want to _think_ of what they-. You're a fucking selfish son of a bitch, Dean Winchester." Thòrnê shoves him down on his ass using both hands. "I get you're worried about Sam. It's all about you two, always has been, always will be. No room for anyone else with you two… you're so _infuriating_!"

Dude ambles over, paws silent on the ground. He knocks her over next to Dean and huffs at them both.

"What the fuck, asshole?" Thòrnê glares at her hound.

"I think he likes me better." Dean offers in dry humor. "Hey!" he covers his face too late to avoid the dirt and krap Dude scrapes into his face turning away from them both.

"Does not." Thòrnê retorts.

They sit up and stare at each other. Both chastised by a hellhound.

Dean utters a harsh breath, green eyes sliding to the ground between them. "…sorry." It's not like she's lying because that's exactly it. The Sam and Dean Winchester show. It's how they roll…

"Me too." Thòrnê whispers softly. She understands his need to find a way home. She wants it just as bad.

****O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O** **


	8. 8

Balthazar shouldn't have walked into the den. He knows it. Too bad he can't walk right out, not now, not anymore.

The Alpha has him bound. A dead angel walking around purgatory and he walks himself right to his door…? Why would he pass up the delicacy?

"I could help you find them." Balthazar is desperate to get himself out of the shit he's jumped into to.

The Alpha just stares at him. He wants Dean, of course. He'll make the human bleed, drink him up and chew on his bones … he's thought of turning the hunter but then … well, that wouldn't be healthy for the Alpha.

Still …. The possibilities ….

"There's still an angel walking around purgatory…." Balthazar doesn't even think about feeling guilty for using Castiel as his scapegoat.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

She's worried.

Dean can tell but right now he's trying to stave off panic and their surroundings aren't making it easy. It's a narrow fit and completely dark. Dean is covered in a cold sweat, almost paralyzed by the memories of Hell. His fingers dig into the stone, tearing at his nails and rubbing the skin raw but he's moving. He's not going to lie down now. He dug himself out of his own grave and all he has to do is keep moving.

Thòrnê moves as fast as she's able to. He's out there alone. Dude against who knows how many hellhounds … all because of her.

_'We shouldn't have stopped.'_

But it's too late now. They needed the rest, needed to find some food and more water.

_'We need to find Cas.'_

"Thòrnê!" his voice is hoarse, unrecognizable. "Thòrnê!" Dean reaches further ahead, fear flooding through him it feels like he can't breathe and the pounding in his ears drowns out any sound of her. "Thòrnê!"

She can hear him in the small space. There's no room to turn around and the echo of his voice carries. It's been getting smaller and smaller the further they go. She knows the way out but Dean …

He's scrambling forward on his stomach, feet kicking against the ground and to the sides trying to push himself forward. His hand smacks into her foot and he grabs it, pulling.

Thòrnê feels it, the stone scraping her stomach as she's hauled back into the passage when she'd been half out into the second cavern. She winces, biting back a curse and grabs the sides of the opening to haul herself forward even with Dean's weight on her. She manages it, dragging him with her out of the passage and he's struggling to find his breath.

"Calm down." She watches his shadowed face, the wild expression in his eyes… real or not, in her head- hallucinations … Thòrnê can't watch him suffering. "Hey!" she grabs his face in both her hands. "Breathe. In … out … come on." She nods encouragement and breathes with him. It helps her too. She's not questioning it anymore. If Dean is a figment of her imagination … if this is all in her head then okay. This gives her comfort.

Dean's grip is painful; his fingers numb and bleeding dig into her arms and the fleeting thought that she's thinner than he remembers becomes a concern. He draws in a breath and it's filled with strange scents, some unpleasant and others a bit familiar; blood, decay, the smell of rotting meat.

 _'This isn't Hell.'_ It's not but with his eyes closed, Dean can't tell the difference anymore.

"You're going to pass out." Thòrnê warns him. "I'll leave you here."

That snaps his eyes open and his grip tightens because he's not about to be left behind in this hell-hole.

"We're almost out." Thòrnê tugs him towards her, their noses almost touching and all he can see are her eyes. An unusual hazel; dark blue, emerald green and quicksilver gray. He remembers that first meeting. She shoved him into his Baby and kicked the door shut on his bent legs to keep herself from beating him up…

"I'm- I'm okay. 'M good." He assures and makes the effort to get his breathing down to semi-normal. She still doesn't let go of his face and her small hands cup around his jaw to hook around the back of his neck, her eyes never leaving his.

"One more cavern, Dean." Her voice is smooth, full of assurance and comfort and he hates that she is seeing him like this. "We're going home. I'll get you to Sam." It's her promise and nothing short of death is going to stop her from keeping it.

Dean knows that. He feels … he doesn't like how it makes him feel. His focus has always been on Sam. Keeping his little brother safe even when Sam was running headlong into danger ignoring the warning signs and the ones trying to help him.

"Sasquatch is probably going bat-shit trying to get me out of here." It's what they do. It's what Dean would do for Sam if it was the other way around. He'd be moving heaven and hell to find Sam…

Thòrnê offers a slight lopsided smile at his words, her eyes just a little sad. "You two …" she sighs heavily and shakes her head. "I don't know how you two have managed to live this long." Her hands drop to his shoulders.

Dean gives a bark of laughter. _'If she only knew.'_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Castiel stands in the center of the trickling stream. His feet are soaked but he hardly feels the cold. All he feels is the weight of his actions, that suffocating guilt pressing on his chest … he looks at himself and finally, the outside is starting to look like the inside; filthy.

"Brother."

Castiel looks up on the bank. Standing on the slight rise is Balthazar, his familiar smirk in place. It pains Cas, to see his brother there, dead by his own hand…

_'I've done this to him.'_

And why?

Because Balthazar had a moment of 'weakness' and sided with the Winchesters? Castiel rebelled against heaven for Dean ….

The leaves shift and a second figure emerges from the shadows to stand beside Balthazar. The toothy grin is introduction enough.

"You've met, I believe?" Balthazar arches an eyebrow in question. Castiel's blue eyes never leave his face, he doesn't move as the vampires surround him.

_'It's what I deserve.'_

Balthazar watches, his pose lulls them, uncaring and almost bored. Just his normal self… it's the sharp look in his ice blue eyes that confuses Castiel.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Dude is once again filthy. His bath so far in the past, the shiny black coat looks ashen, clumped with krap and it doesn't dissuade Thòrnê from grabbing onto his neck with relief at seeing him still in one piece.

"Under all that krap, you can't tell if they took a chunk out of his ass." Dean comments and earns a red glare accompanied by bared fangs and a low rumble. It's incredible; the fact he feels no fear when there had been a time a hellhound could have sent him running for his life, heart pounding in his chest so hard it's amazing it never jumped out of his chest or exploded.

But Dude… he's not your run of the mill hellhound.

"Ignore him." Thòrnê runs her fingers down Dude's nose and ending with a scratch just under his snout. "He's too insecure to admit he was worried about you too."

"I'm not insecure." Dean protests with a huff. But he was worried … about a hound …. _'I must be nuts.'_

Thòrnê gives him a look he knows well and for a second everything feels normal. Crazy but normal in a weird way.

"Come on. We have an angel to find." Dean's got a scowl on his face as he climbs on Dude's back. He's tired of riding the hound but there's no other option if they want to move fast.

"And our door." Thòrnê adds, shifting the pack on her back.

Dean wonders if Thòrnê has plans for the hellhound. If they manage to find Castiel, if they can then find the door … she's too damn attached to the hell hound. Dean knows the hard choices are going to get harder.

_'I'm not leaving her here.'_

They are why she's been stuck in purgatory. Because she was helping them. There's a debt there even if she's not calling them on it.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Castiel stumbles again. Balthazar reaches back and grabs his arm, both huffing from the exertion of running.

"You need to stay on your feet, brother." Balthazar whispers, dragging Cas behind him.

"You should have left me there." Castiel mutters.

They stop.

"Left you?" Balthazar hisses with anger. He's furious with Castiel. "Are you so anxious to be their meal? Do you want to go back? Do you want to die, Castiel?"

Everything in his says he should. For what he's done in heaven and the mistakes he's made, for daring to claim the throne of God …

"No." the word is torn from Castiel, the truth riddled with guilt for his desire to live when the just punishment would be death. Annihilation…

"Get yourself together, brother." Balthazar orders. "Or you'll be the death of me once again."

They start off again and Castiel focuses on keeping his feet moving. There's no other thought in his mind, he won't allow them. What he feels …

_'Why?'_

"Why are you helping me?" Castiel stops again.

Balthazar sighs heavily, his shoulders sagging. Why _is_ he helping Castiel? Its Cas who sent him to purgatory. And its Castiel's grace that's going to get him home….

"Because," Balthazar turns to his brother. "I want your grace, Castiel."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**


	9. 9

It's black. All around them pillars of smoke blast into the ground, forming into the figures lunging at them with open jaws.

Right about now, he'd rather be dealing with the Alpha.

The flash of brilliant light is a beacon that draws more of them- too many to defeat and this is going to be the end of them both.

Balthazar doesn't get his grace after all.

He's brought down and his arms tremble, exhausted, trying to hold it off, the jaws ever closer to his face. Its sudden, the release and the head rolls on the ground.

"Get up!"

Balthazar recognizes that voice. He's yanked to his feet and left tottering while they converge on the leviathans.

"Cas!" the blinding flash of light is his only answer then Dude is tossing the leviathans surrounding the angel out of the way. Dean takes two more heads before he slides off the hellhound in order to fight. Trying to take leviathan heads while riding a hellhound isn't as easy as you'd think.

Thòrnê grabs onto Castiel's sleeve, her fingers knotting into the material. "Don't you dare leave." She pulls him behind her and slices at the leviathan coming at him. They've formed a loose circle. Dean, Balthazar, Thòrnê and Castiel all back to back while Dude plucks leviathans from around.

Castiel is filled with hope and love. They've searched him out and come to his aid no matter the danger or what's past. Fear is still present. Concern for his friends; for Dean, and Thòrnê… For his brother as well. It's a different type of family but they are his and the knowledge surprised Castiel, blue eyes turning to the mortals standing beside him.

"Pay attention!" Dean snaps, the frown he wears is of concern for the angel not fighting. He's a scruffy looking, dirt covered, sorry sight and Dean has missed his friend. There aren't many of those in his life and losing anymore is too hard to bear.

"Let's go!" Thòrnê orders, a sharp whistle calling Dude to her side. The hellhound bends low offering to carry Dean without a huff or snarl. They've become friends and Dean is his as well as Thòrnê's. He pissed his claim on the human much to Thòrnê's amusement.

"Come on." Dean grabs Balthazar by the arm and drags him over to the hound.

"Oh, no-." Balthazar yelps in embarrassment when Thòrnê shoves his ass onto the furry back. He grabs at Dean's waist just to keep his seat as Dude rises.

"Cas…" green eyes, full of misgivings, unsure of what the angel will do, rest on the bedraggled trench coat.

"I've got him." Thòrnê assures and her hand slips into Castiel's. Her fingers thread through his and firmly hold him to her. The unusual hazel eyes; dark blue, emerald green and quicksilver gray turn up to meet electric blue. She's not letting him out of her sight or reach. "We stick together, Castiel." Her voice is a soft whisper that tugs at his heart and he offers a slight nod of his head in answer.

Dude takes off; his back heavy with both their weight and it slows him down. It's still faster than they'd run on their own and he doesn't mind Dean so much anymore. He's got his own pack now.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Balthazar has been biting his tongue but the complaints he wants to voice perch precariously on the tip of his tongue. His eyes scan the musty, wet space _Thòrnê_ has deemed an acceptable place to rest and plan their next move. He glowers in her direction, Castiel sitting beside him. His blue eyes don't leave their faces, both hissing in whispers about what to do next now that they've found the angel. The hellhound… it's still sitting in the widest gap into the secondary cavern, ear twitching each time a drop of water lands on his head. But the damn beast doesn't bother to move to a dryer spot.

"…we find one of those blood suckers and make it tells us-."

"What?" Thòrnê snaps yet again. "How many times did we try that, Dean? Oh, like a gazillion and it never works!"

"What the hell else are we supposed to do, Thòrnê?" he's beyond frustrated. No matter how many times he's tried getting a lead on the door out of purgatory… they'd rather die. And Thòrnê complied each and every time. "You." Dean's gaze lands on Balthazar and the glowering eyes leveled on Thòrnê. "Don't you know where this damn door out of this hell is?"

Balthazar jerks, quickly trying to cover his discomfort at the answer they're looking for. "Damn-!" he huffs a breath and tries in vain to shove off the strong grip of delicate hands jerking him to his feet.

"What do you know about the door?" Thòrnê demands. She gives him a little shake, impatient with him and his unwillingness to speak up when it means a way home for them all.

"Let. Go." Balthazar grips her wrists tightly and pushes once again missing his angelic grace and all that it afforded him. There's no doubt in his mind, that had he been a full angel, Thòrnê wouldn't dare lay her hands on his person. _'A wrathful angel is dangerously hazardous to one's health.'_

"Talk." Dean orders when Thòrnê finally drops his lapels and takes one step back from Balthazar, her arms crossing.

"It requires a sacrifice." Balthazar eyes them coldly. He shouldn't even say anything about the door.

"What do you mean?" Dean already doesn't like where this is going and he's trying to figure out how they can find another way home.

"Exactly what I said." Balthazar snaps. "Clean your ears, boy."

"What sort of sacrifice and how do you know?" Thòrnê cuts in before they start bitching at each other. She doesn't exactly trust the dead angel but as far as she can tell he's not lying. His pale eyes turn to her.

"I was angel." He watches as her gaze shifts just slightly to where Castiel is sitting before returning to him. "Once upon a time…" this time he notices the uncomfortable shift of his brother. "I do know… things."

"Quit screwing around, Balthy." Dean's smirk is obnoxious and Balthazar doesn't appreciate his nickname.

"Boys." Thòrnê warns before they get into it and she tosses a narrow eyed glare at Dean over her shoulder in warning. Pissing off the dead angel won't get them a way home.

"The door only opens with blood." Balthazar reveals.

"Great." Dean slaps his hands together. He's more than ready to find another vampire to provide them with it, quite a few more if that's what it takes to open the door and get their asses home.

" _Human_ blood." Balthazar smirks at Dean's shifting expression. "And not just a drop or two, or a cup or a bowl-."

"How much?" Thòrnê cuts in.

"No." Dean grabs her shoulder and pulls her back from Balthazar as though she were offering herself to do the deed right then and there. "We are all getting out. _Together_."

"You heard him didn't you?" Thòrnê shrugs him off, hazel eyes glinting in the dark. "Human blood, Dean." She doesn't qualify as that. She never did-

"You are." Castiel quietly assures with enough authority to bring their attention to him.

"Cas… humans don't – they can't do what I'm … what I am…" Thòrnê's voice is threaded with emotion too difficult to hide from them though she's trying her best not to let them see. How many times hadn't they told her she was just 'different' and that it didn't make her any less human than the rest?

"You're human." Castiel repeats. "An evolved form of what our Father meant to create."

"She's not doing it." Dean glares at them in the following silence.

"Wouldn't matter if she did." Balthazar snorts with disdain as he sits on his rock once again. "The sacrifice must be pure." His eyes travel the length of Thòrnê, assessing and condemning all at once. "Virginal."

Thòrnê feels her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Dean's 'Oh' breathed with such finality draws her blushing face to scowl at him. The only one with the same expression as before Balthazar made his statement is Castiel.

"Regretting the whoring around now are we?" Balthazar smirks at Dean, arms crossing over his chest as he leans against the cold stone at his back.

Dean would agree if it didn't mean giving the dead angel ammunition to use with that waspish tongue of his. Death certainly didn't suit Balthazar and there's a sliver of guilt for the role the Winchesters played in that turn of events. Had Balthazar not risked himself to help them …. They might have had two angels on their side…

"What else?" Thòrnê's features are set, a mask they can't see through to figure out what she's really asking.

"Isn't that enough?" Balthazar replies with a sighed breath. "There's no point in trying to reach the highest point of purgatory. We don't have the required blood to open the door and get ourselves home…" his gaze slides towards Castiel. Because with a heavenly grace … well, the door wouldn't be so hard to bust open wide enough for a pair of wings to slide through…. One pair. One.

"Let's go." Thòrnê strides towards the exit and Dude gets to his feet at her approach.

"Go- hey!" Dean overtakes her shorter stride quickly and pulls her around to face him. "Where the hell are we going? We can't get out tha-."

"We can." Thòrnê cuts him off and turns to leave when Dean yanks her around yet again. "Quit manhandling me!" she snaps, glaring up at him.

"You're a…" Dean just can't bring himself to say it. The girl is seriously hot, gorgeous and it's not like he hasn't made the attempt at getting in her pants- well, maybe not as much of an attempt as he'd normally-

"Yes." Thòrnê shoves his hand off her wrist and turns away, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink and then she walks back to where Castiel is sitting and takes him by the hand- a little less gently than she'd planned- and starts walking outside.

Balthazar is on his feet immediately. A way out! He'd still rather take Castiel's grace. And Castiel would offer it, given enough time to work the guilt some more, Balthazar is absolutely certain, but he's not going to stick around purgatory with all its monstrous inhabitants just to get it.

"A virgin…" Dean mutters belatedly realizing Thòrnê would have heard him and winces. But there's a little smile playing about his lips too.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

* * *


	10. 10

Dean's adamant protests about Thòrnê being their sacrifice have gone from; _You're not doing it_ , to; _You shouldn't have to_ , to; _I wish there was another way_. It's far from acceptance and she knows it. Their stay in purgatory has done something to them all, changed them and what she sees in Dean… good looks aren't his problem, he was charming- a bit crude and forward but she hadn't minded that as much as she let on. And it wasn't as though Dean hadn't put forth the effort because he certainly had. But Thòrnê hadn't felt this… _this._ But what that 'it' is, isn't clear and Thòrnê is out of sorts because she can't explain this sudden 'attraction' to the hunter she'd refused, well, years ago, apparently.

"Slow down." Dean's voice carries back to her and she glances at Castiel. He hasn't complained or asked for anything. He hasn't said much since she dragged him with her out of their hiding place.

They've been on the move and Dude finally needs a break from the weight on his back. It's been a non-stop trial since the moment Thòrnê found Castiel and then Dean.

"Bloody hound." Balthazar grumbles wincing as he slides off and totters on his feet. Dean is graceful- _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Thòrnê gives a little shake of her head.

Dean spots Thòrnê's scowl and wonders what he's done to piss her off when he should be the one upset with her for this crazy death wish… _'It's not like she's going to die. Not really.'_ At least he hopes so because its one of those theories Sam tossed around they never actually tested. _"Yeah, I seriously doubt Thòrnê's going to be ok with us 'killing' her. Just to prove you're an idiot. This isn't_ X-Men, _Dean."_ And Sam's frown …. It's a reminder of what he's going back to and why he's not fighting Thòrnê's 'sacrifice'.

Thòrnê ignores him and the crazy onslaught of hormones – _'Its purgatory. Has to be. There's no other explanation… ok, we have to get out. Now.'_ She wastes no time in dragging poor Castiel with her to walks alongside Dude. She rests her hand on his side, fingers curling into his fur and the red eyes barely spare her a glance. "We're almost there, Dude."

The hound offers a soft rumble. Thòrnê drops her gaze to the ground, her mind going over what's coming next. She's going to open the door and then what? Dean, Balthazar and Castiel will cross over … her fingers grip tighter into Dude's fur. _'I'm not leaving him behind.'_ She shakes her head, teeth biting at her bottom lip. She feels the sting of tears in her eyes and furiously blinks them away. Crying never helps and Thòrnê needs to figure out how to get Dude out of purgatory.

A hellhound…. No way is he going to blend in and there's that stupid list of rules she's sure Dean makes up on the fly and adds to them when ever something new pops into his head that he doesn't like. _'No dogs in the car? Really,'_

The pillars of black slam into the ground without warning. The first just behind Thòrnê and Castiel, the second is in front of her. It forms quickly and Thòrnê feels the sting of its claws on her torso.

Dude snarls, sharp teeth sinking into the putrid flesh covered in cloth. He drags the leviathan away from Thòrnê. He twists around, half the monster left behind and he grabs another, biting and tearing without discrimination.

Castiel watches, a frozen moment as Thòrnê slowly crumples to the ground and lies there, unmoving. He feels the hands on his coat dragging and pulling, the sudden release but his eyes remain on the girl lying on the ground.

"Cas!" Dean's frantic voice match the panicked shine of his green eyes. He's trying to cut down the leviathans in his way but they form a wall of jaws and flesh blocking them.

Balthazar is using the bone blade to hack and slash, his eyes glancing towards Castiel and Thòrnê any chance he gets. That's his way out of purgatory and he doesn't want it taken away. He's surprised when the hound pulverizes the leviathans grabbing at him and the momentary freedom allows him the opportunity to dash across the small distance to where Castiel is kneeling by Thòrnê.

"Get up." Balthazar yanks Castiel by the shoulder, dropping to his knees and awkwardly slipping his arms beneath Thòrnê. He stands with her in his arms, blood pooling in the cavity of her chest and spilling from her lips.

They tore her open.

Balthazar scowls, all that blood- _pure human blood_ \- it does them no good where they are.

"Hurry, brother!" because Balthazar still wants a grace. He doesn't look back- its everyone for themselves as far as he's concerned and he's got the two things he needs.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Dean is left alone with leviathans and Dude. A surge of adrenaline lends him strength and panic threads through his entire being. _'I'm not getting left behind.'_ He refuses to let it happen but there's too many and only Dude to watch his back. Blood seeps through gashes on the hounds hide and a myriad of stinging scrapes, cuts and wounds bleed on Dean as well. More pillars of black pound the ground around them and his muscles tremble from exhaustion. They have no room to run. They've been cut off …

_'I'm not dying here!'_

The flashes of light catch his attention but he can't look when he's trying to keep his limbs intact. The sudden flash of brilliant light is blinding and the rough hand grabbing at Dean's forearm is accompanied by the familiar voice.

"Go!"

Dean stumbles, his back pressing against fur. He blinks until Castiel comes into focus and the blinding flashes of light take him away again. He's fighting.

"Cas-!" Dean's forward lunge to help is halted. The sharp teeth clamp onto his bicep a little too hard and he's hauled around, tossed up where he lands- the breath knocked out f him- hands automatically clutching at the fur.

Dude lunges forward, straight into the mess of blinding light and pillars of black pushing through and running head long in one last dash.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Balthazar scowls to where his brother has vanished. "Castiel! You bloody fool!" he has a choice to make. His eyes rest on the girl in his arms, her blood soaking into his coat….

He takes the few steps to the edge and looks into the abyss…

One last glance over his shoulder to where he can make out the baying of her hound. They'll be dead and leviathans will come looking for him. For the girl.

Its no-brainer.

He'll be out of this hell. He'll be among the comforts and decadence of mortals he misses…

_'I'll be mortal.'_

Without a grace he'll never get his wings back.

Balthazar drags in a breath. Not a sigh, nothing like that from him…

The muscles in his arms bunch up and the flicker of blue lightning shimmers into existence as her blood drips over the abyss. He throws her over.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Dean hangs on but his eyes search for Castiel. He can still make out flashes of light and calls out for his friend. He can't leave him behind.

"Stop!" Dean slams a fist onto Dude just behind his neck that buckles the hound. They roll to the ground, Dude still trying not to hurt the human though he'd love to sinks his jaws into the fucker for the painful blow.

Dude comes to his feet, red eyes locked on Dean. His sulfuric breath chokes the human, the rough growl rumbling through his body. He shoves his head into Dean's chest as he gets to his feet and throws him almost over the edge into the abyss.

Those red eyes narrow and his nose turns up.

"What the fuck!" Dean snarls clutching at his chest and the pain throbbing through his body. Green eyes follow Dude as the hound starts off towards the dead angel standing at the edge of the abyss. "Balthazar!" Dean is right behind Dude as they watch Thòrnê hang over the abyss for a second before she plummets. "NO!"

The blue lightning that flashes spreads out, flares brighter expanding then pulls back to a single point. The spot she was dropped into.

Balthazar glances over to them. The hound is still far enough but closing fast. Just one lunge …. Balthazar steps over. He turns, arms spreading out, falling backwards into the light.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Dude slides, claws digging into the ground. Debris falls into the flashing lightning.

She's gone.

Dean's harsh breathing is threaded with panic. Green eyes looking into the lightning that's starting to fade out. He turns to the hellhound, his hand clumping a bit of fur and the red eyes lock with his.

"Dude… I don't even know what the hell we'd do with you." Dean scowls. "You're huge." He shakes his head, green eyes turning back to the door- would the hound even be allowed through?

Dude howls, a long painful sound that echoes with loss.

Dean covers his ears, eyes closed against the sound. The next thing he feels is the harsh shove against his chest and the weightless free-fall. "Dude!"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

The lightning flares bright one last time.

It blinks out. One last spark hanging in the darkness for that too is gone.

The echoing silence is broken by a whimper and the hellhound left without a pack.

 _Castiel_.

Dude races off, back to the flash of white light and the angel fighting alone.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to everyone reading. This is the last chapter but its not the end so if you're curious about who gets out and where they 'land' ... well, I have ideas about that and will be working on the fic.  
> I'll let you all know when the next fic is posted so keep me on your alert list. I'll make sure to come here and post the title for all of you.


End file.
